Half Moon
by ForgottenFables
Summary: Danny is the reincarnation of Queen Serenity's second child, the half brother of Princess Serenity. But with the darker nature of his father's blood, can Danny help his older sister fight the forces of darkness, or will he be consumed by the darkness himself? BigSister!Usagi 8-year-old!Danny. Danny gets the stuffing kicked out of him in fights, so child violence. You've been warned
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

* * *

><p>It was that same dream again. Danny wasn't sure why he had it almost every single night. He was happily playing around with a white husky like dog with a golden crescent on it's forehead in a long silvery white hallway that looked like it was something out of a palace that could only exist in someone's dreams. He felt so happy as the dog jumped around him just outside of his reach.<p>

"Look it's the prince." A voice said. Danny didn't see anyone, he never could.

"Oh he has such pretty white hair, just like his mother." Another voice added.

"And he has the queen's gentle smile too." Said enough. They were all women's voices, they always were.

Danny's chest filled with pride. There was only the slightest bit of wonder in him. 'But my hair is black...' Outside of his dream, Fenton Danny was a eight year old child with black hair and ice blue eyes. He knew this, in fact his real mother outside of the dream had brown hair. But he could see the white bangs falling down in front of his face.

The dream never changed so he knew what was coming. He was forced to swallow down and prepare for the next part.

"It's just a pity that his father is..." The first voice said.

"Hush, you know we aren't supposed to talk about that." The third scowled.

"Well, it isn't like everyone doesn't know. Just look at those eyes. That shade of green only comes from one place." The first woman said.

"Are you suggesting that our queen would do something like that with one of those... monsters!" The second snapped.

"The proof is in the pudding." The first responded. "And the boy will probably be like his father. The son of a monster is a monster."

It felt like there was a cold grip on the young boy's heart. Why? Why did they talk about his eyes like that. Who was his father? He wasn't a monster, was he? The dog stopped and looked back at him whining slightly. He could see a reflection of himself inside of the dogs large crystal blue eyes. His own venomous green orbs peered out from behind his snowy bangs. Danny hadn't even realized he had stopped running.

A new voice called out. "Hope?" Danny's head shot in the direction of the call. Standing there in a doorway was a beautiful young woman.

Danny felt his heart fill again with warmth as he ran into her arms. She had on a silky white dress and smelt of flowers as he buried his head in her lower stomach. Looking up he couldn't quite make out the face in the dream but she had long blond hair that that she had done up in two buns on either side of her head before running down to the floor.

"Onee-sama." Danny said as he was filled with the feeling of safety. She smiled and pat him on the head gentle. "Onee-sama." Danny said one last time.

"Danny, wake up!" Danny's eyes shot open and the dream was gone as he had his shirt violently pulled. Sitting straight up his head darted around until he spotted the one that had woken him.

"Onee-san!" Danny shouted a little surprised. His real world older sister was nothing like the gentle woman in his dream. Fenton Jasmine, often called Jazz by her friends and parents was a high school student at one of the top high schools in Tokyo. She was sixteen, had long red hair with a blue hair band. She was already dressed in her high school uniform and was wearing her usually look of disapproval at her eight year old little brother.

"Danny! I can't believe you climbed up onto the roof again!" She shouted at Danny who winced at the raised voice.

"But... the moon was almost full last night." Danny said weakly. He never understood why, but he was always fascinated with the moon. Every time the moon was nearing it's fullest he would wake up on the roof. Sometimes he didn't even remember climbing up their. At first his parents had scolded him saying that it was dangerous and even tried tying him down, but after three years they had given up. Only his sister still pestered him about it.

"What are you, some kind of werewolf?" Jazz asked angrily. "Gurr, I don't have time for this, just go and get dressed. Kaa-san already has breakfast ready." Jazz said before returning to a ladder that she had used to get to the roof. Danny got down off the roof and dressed up in his school uniform.

Looking at the clock he realized he was running late. "Oh geez." Danny said running down the stairs in a vain hope to save time for him to have breakfast. But he slipped and fell down the last five steps. "Ouch!" Danny cried as he pushed himself up.

"You ok sweetie?" His mother called out from the kitchen. Fenton Maddie was a scientist like her husband Jack. They both did there research from home and rarely changed out of the hazard safety suits that they had to wear, though Danny wasn't exactly sure what they did. It had something to do with the supernatural but that's all he knew.

"Hai!" Danny moaned as he pushed himself up. He rubbed his sore tall bone and pushed a stray tear out of his eye. He had always seemed to be a bit of a klutz. Running into the kitchen he quickly got to work on his breakfast woofing it down as fast as he could.

"I'm off!" Jazz shouted as the front door opened and closed.

"What!? Onee-san wait up!" Danny shouted grabbing his boxed lunch and back pack before running out the door at full speed.

"Be careful on the road!" Maddie shouted as he went.

After exiting the house Danny spotted his sister walking out the front gate. "Don't leave without me!" He shouted again as he ran up next to her.

"I wasn't, but your really predictable. I knew you'd come running so you don't have to walk by yourself. Scaredy cat." His sister teased. Along the way to their schools, they met up with Jazz's friend from school, Star. Danny was forced to listen to the two high school girls talk about their 'teacher' that they had crushes on.

Danny was starting to think he was going to gag when he actually did, but it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. It felt like his blood froze as he collapsed to his knees and his eyes felt like they were burning. Something bubbled up out of his throat and he coughed. A pale white mist come up out of his mouth before fading into the moist morning air.

Nothing more came but the little boy was freaked out. He still felt like something was seriously wrong. Looking up next to him he saw that he was right in front of a large jewelry store. He couldn't help but feel like the store was somehow... evil.

"Danny, hurry it up." Jazz shouted noticing her brother was falling behind. "I'm not going to be late for school because of you."

But Star turned back and kneeled next to the boy. She was seventeen and had long blond hair and blue eyes that seemed more concerned than Danny's sister's. "Are you ok? You seem a little pale." She reached up and put a hand on Danny's forehead. "You feel a little cold."

Danny flushed a little, he had long had a crush on his sister's best friend but never said anything, but a nothing wave of the evil feeling pushed the blush of his face with another wave of shivers. "I... I need to get away from this place." Danny said looking at the jewelry store.

"Get away from what?" Jazz said looking down at her little brother, she was fairly certain it was all just an act to get closer to Star. His sister often teased him saying that he 'had his head in the stars' referring to both his tendency to sleep under the moon at night and his little crush. But she forgot to tease him as she looked over and spotted the store. "Star look, they're having a super discount sale." She said excitedly. "Maybe we should come back after school and check it out." Danny looked horrified.

"I... can't. My dad wants me to go straight home after school." Star said a little annoyed by her friends lack of concern for Danny.

"That's to bad." Jazz said a little disappointed. "I'll get something for you if I spot anything I think you'd like." She said before they started to continue. As they got away from the shop Danny started to feel better. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with that store.

* * *

><p>"Kaa-san is not going to be happy about this." Danny muttered to himself as he sat near the entrance to his school waiting for his older sister to pick him up. In his hand he had his latest test grade for English. He had only managed to get a thirty five and his mother had already told him that she had wanted him to pull up his grades.<p>

He didn't understand what the big deal was. He never liked English and he lived in Japan. Why should he have to learn all these words, he was only eight? Didn't they have computers for that?

It didn't help that the English teacher, Lancer-sansei, didn't like him. He always was comparing him to his older sister and mocking him in front of the class. It made it really hard for Danny to make any friends.

"Maybe if I'm lucky Kaa-san will have forgotten about the test." Danny said.

"I wouldn't count on that." Danny nearly jumped as he heard his sister's voice behind him. "You really aren't very smart are you, Danny? Maybe if you just spent or time studying and less time with your comics."

Danny's head fell as he roughly shoved his test back into his bag. His sister was always like that to him, but his parents never stopped her. After all, she was the responsible and grown up one being the elder sibling.

Danny picked up his backpack and started walking in toe behind his sister as she commented on his shortcomings. Danny was too busy mop to remember the events of the morning. That is until the same fridged mist shoot up his throat again. This time he quickly recovered before anyone noticed. But the moment he was back in control he looked up in horror at the jewelry shop right above him.

"Come on, Danny. I'm going to see if they have anything I would like." Jazz said walking into the store.

"Onee-san no!" Danny shouted grabbing her hand and trying to pull her back but just ending up being pulled in with her.

"What is the matter with you, Danny!?" Jazz said angrily.

"This place is evil Onee-san, why can't you feel it." Danny said desperately. His eyes short around the store the women in there were acting like sharks in a feeding frenzy. He tried again to pull his sister but she pulled her arm away from him.

"Danny, you can't just go around making up stories and expect to get your way." Jazz said shaking a disapproving finger at him.

"Is there a problem miss?" A woman in a long black and white checkered dress with blown hair asked Jazz. She had a megaphone in her hand and the grin on her face was not helping Danny to calm down. "I hope there is nothing you find unpleasant about my story."

Danny shrank behind his sister. "No, nothings wrong, my brother just has a wild imagination." Jazz said to the woman. Danny looked at the woman. It seemed to him that every time he blinked his figure would be replaced my a monster with steely gray hair, shriveled skin like a zombie's and a black third eye in the middle of her forehead. But then it would slowly turn back into the woman.

"Onee-san..." Danny started to cry. "There is something bad here Onee-san. Please listen to me."

"Danny that is enough!" Jazz snapped. "Stop acting like a baby or wait outside."

"Onee-san." Danny cried one last time before his sister shoved him towards the door. Danny was too confused and scared. He ran out crying. But Jazz didn't follow her distressed little brother. She thought it was all just an act to get what he wanted.

Sitting on the door step Danny slowly regained control of himself. "Why... why doesn't Onee-san believe me?" Danny asked himself looking back at the jewelry story. He had to admit it looked like an ordinary shop, but he could feel the icy grip of what he could only describe as evil coming them the place. 'Why couldn't everyone else feel it? Was their something wrong with me?' The thought that it was all in his head didn't make Danny feel any better.

Danny started to get angry. Even if it was all in his head, that didn't excuse the way his sister acted towards him. She could have at least tried to comfort him instead of making him stay outside on his own. Turning away from the creepy shop he spotted an Arcade a short ways down the street.

He had never been to an arcade before, his parents never spent all that much time with their kids and his sister wasn't interested in video games. But that the moment he didn't care if he caused trouble for his sister since she clearly didn't care for his feelings.

Danny was a little wide eyed in wonder as he walked through the sliding doors into the arcade. The catchy music and funny beeping noises coming from the games was all new to him. He didn't really know where to start. But the first game to catch his eye was one near the front. It was one of those standard slide scroller arcade games and featured the hero that had recently started popping up in the news, Sailor V.

Danny always got a sense of deja vu when ever the subject of the masked girl running around the a sailor uniform fight crime came up. He could never understand why though. It isn't like you see something like that very often. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she looked a little like his sister's friend, Star. Though she was a least three years younger.

Danny walked up and sat down at the game, hardly even noticing the girl who was sitting next to him playing the same game. The games were connected so when Danny put in his cone and started it up he was immediately dropped into the game as the player two character. So instead of playing as Sailor V, he was playing as Tuxedo Hats, a made up male character so that they could have a coop mode.

Danny was having a lot of fun. He didn't really understand much about the game at first but he caught on by the time the first boss came along. His character's power seemed to revolve around throwing roses that interrupted the enemy's attacks.

After he held off the boss's attacks for a few moments the Sailor V character finished charging a finishing move and destroyed the zombie witch.

"We did it!" Danny and the girl next to him shouted together. He finally looked over at her and what he saw surprised him. She was a middle school girl with long blond hair done in pig tails with buns on either side of her head. She had sparkily blue eyes and a nice smile. Danny couldn't help but to think about his dream sister. The one he wished he had instead of his real sister. But her hair wasn't quite as long and she was younger than the girl in his dreams.

"Well Usagi-chan, it looks like you've made a new friend." A young man said coming up behind them. He had blond hair, only dirty blond instead of golden like the girls. He was wearing an apron and a name tag that read 'Motoki'.

They girl laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "I guess I have, though we haven't exchanged names yet. I'm Tsukino Usagi." She said smiling and reached out a hand to shake.

Danny smiled back. "I'm Fenton Danny. It's nice to meet you Tsukino-san."

"You can just call me Usagi, everyone does." Usagi laughed. "And I'll just call you Danny-kun, alright?" Danny smiled and nodded. Everyone turned when they heard a small meow. There was a black cat standing in the arcade behind them. "Hey, it's that cat from this morning." Usagi said clearly recognizing the feline. The cat came closer to them. "Look, it has a funny bold spot on its forehead." Usagi pointed out.

But then both her and Danny seemed entranced by the crescent mark on the cat's forehead. The felling of deja vu was stronger than ever. It was just like what was on the dog's head in his dream.

But soon he was jogged out of his trance by a shout. "Danny!" It was his real sister, Jazz. "You were supposed to wait for me outside of the jewelry store!" She snapped before grabbing the boy by the wrist and starting to pull him away. "When we get home, I'm telling Kaa-san that you wondered off on your own to play in an arcade." She said.

Danny was once again miserable. "Bye, Usagi-san." He said waving as he was pulled away. The blond girl waved back felling sorry for him.

* * *

><p>Danny was again up on the roof, like he was every night around this time of the month. But even the full moon didn't make him feel any better. It wasn't his sister yelling at him, or even that she had told there mother about him wondering off and about his english test. Danny recovered from being yelled at for such things really quickly. But there was something else.<p>

It felt like someone had charged the air itself with energy and that a single small gust of wind with spark up a fire storm. He couldn't sleep as he just lay there staring up at the full moon, thinking of the evil store, the girl from the arcade, and the cat.

It wasn't until he heard the front door crash open that he bolted up right and realized that it was getting closer to midnight. His sister, Jazz, walked out of the front door. "I'm sorry, Onee-san, but it was the full..." He stopped when he noticed that she wasn't paying any attention to him. She was staggering forward like a zombie and around her wrist was a bracelet that she had bought at the evil jewelry store. It was glowing an evil green. "Onee-san?" Danny said worried as she left the yard and crossed the street.

Everything in Danny's body was telling him that all hell was breaking lose and that the world of his dream and the one on the outside were about to smash into each other. But that didn't matter. His big sister was in danger. He knew that for sure. He jumped to a low hanging branch of a tree before working his way to the ground and running after his sister.

He knew where she was going. It was pretty obvious. She was being pulled towards the same evil store were she had bought the bracelet. She was soon joined along the empty roads by dozens of other woman of all ages. "Onee-san, please stop. Onee-san." Danny begged trying to pull her back but she just continued.

When they finally reached the store, Danny gave another shiver and a puff of white mist escaped his mouth. In the middle of the store was the woman looking the same as he had seen her for the few fleeting moments in the store. Gray wiry hair, hideous zombie like skin and the creepy third eye.

"My master will be very pleased with all the energy I have gathered." The thing said, its voice was raspy and shrill like that of a cartoon witch.

"Where is my Kaa-san. What did you do with her!?" A red hair middle school girl tried to demand of the monster. She was tied up in glowing necklaces.

"I wouldn't be as worried about her as I would be about yourself." The monster said and then Danny could see her starting to drain the energy out of the young girl. The girl fainted and slumped against the ground. "I will drain you first, you've seen to much so I will make sure there is nothing left."

"No!" Danny shouted and ran forward and tried to push the monster away. He just bounced right off of it and fell to the ground. But it did drag the creature's attention away from the girl and stop the life draining process.

"You. You're that boy from today. The one that could feel my dark energy." The woman said annoyed. But then she grinned. "I am willing to bet that you have some very interesting energy. My master would be pleased if I took it from you." Danny squeaked and in his fear he tried to run for the door. "Do not let him escape!" The sleep walking woman grabbed onto Danny. One of them was his sister.

"Onee-san." Danny said his eyes full of tears. Why didn't she just listen to him when he had said the place was evil.

"Hold him still while I drain his energy." The monster said. Danny turned his head away whimpering.

"Get away from him you monstrous old hag!" Danny looked towards the door to find Usagi standing there dressed in a sailor outfit like the Sailor V uniform, only without the mask and she was wearing a tiara. He knew it was Usagi, because the of her hair and the black cat that was standing beside her. Danny could feel her then. It was an opposite feeling as the cold that gripped him when the monster woman was around. It was a feeling of light, not darkness.

"And who are you?" The monster asked getting angry at the sheer number of uninvited guests.

"I am... I'm..." Usagi said putting a finger to her chin as if thinking about how to respond. "I am, the pretty guardian in a Sailor Suit, the Guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!" She shouted doing a sort of introduction sequence that seemed natural to her. "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Sailor Moon?" The monster said seeming to consider the girl for a second. "I've never heard of you! Though it doesn't matter, get her!" The monster woman shouted and several of the brain washed woman started chasing after Usagi who started running around the room trying to stay away from them.

Sailor Moon dived to the ground to avoid one of the lungs. "What the hell is going on? Isn't this just a dream?" She shouted clearly scared. "It hunts! I'm bleeding!"

"What are you doing, Sailor Moon. Fight!" The black cat said in a woman's voice. Danny was to confused and scared to understand what was going on, or even question how the cat was talking.

'Help her.' Something pricked in the back of Danny's mind but he didn't know what to do.

Soon, Sailor Moon was completely surrounded. She started to tear up. "Why am I in this kind of mess?" She sniffled. And they it broke into a wailing cry that released a sonic vibration that filled the air. "I can't stand it!" She cried falling to her knees.

The zombiefied people wobbled and fell to the ground from the attack and the monster woman tried to cover her ears from the noise. But Danny was for some reason completely fine, even though it was loud enough to break glass. But soon the crying stopped.

"Did I do that?" Sailor Moon said confused.

"Onee-san!" Danny shouted checking on his sister who had been knocked out with the rest. There was a small cut on her cheek from the shattered glass. Danny looked at the blood, the crimson blood. His sister was hurt, and it was all that monster... all that monster's fault. "You... old hag!" Danny shouted turning towards the monster. "You turn my Onee-san back to normal or I'll... I'll..." Danny said his small body starting to tremble.

"Or you'll what!?" The monster laughed as it shuck off the effects of Sailor Moon's crying.

"Or I'll..." Danny said then his voice dropped off and his head fell so that his bangs covered his eyes. A dark presence entered the room, far stronger than the monster's own. "I'll punish you." Danny's voice had an echo to it and as he looked up his blue eyes had turned the most venomous shade of green that any of them had ever seen, glowing with a dark energy.

Danny rushed forward and rammed himself straight into the monsters stomach sending her flying into a pillar.

"Luna, what's happened to Danny-chan?" Sailor Moon asked shocked.

"I don't understand. His body is overflowing with youki energy." The cat responded stunned.

"Raahhaa!" Danny shouted unintelligibly at the monster before rushing it again. The monster dived out of the way and Danny's little fist went straight into the concrete pillar. The pillar crumbled away around the impact showing a small hand who's knuckles had had the skin torn off and were bleeding. But the boy didn't care, he was going to punish the one responsible for hurting his sister.

"He's gone berserk!" Luna shouted.

"This will stop you!" The monster shouted and several dozen glowing green necklaces flew into the air and bound themselves around the berserking child how fell to the ground and hit his head causing a trickle of blood to come down from it.

"Raaahhhaa!" Danny shouted as he struggled against his binds. Even with the magic reinforcing them, the metal was bending and more necklaces came in to add to the spell. The metal bands dug into Danny's arms and legs as he struggled against them, cuts appeared on his arms which started to bleed.

"This child's power. So much raw youma energy." The monster said wide eyed, it had completely forgotten about Sailor Moon in its greed. "The master would award me greatly if I retrieved it for him."

"No, leave him alone!" Sailor Moon shouted running between the boy and the monster. She was shaking with fear, but she had to protect Danny.

"Get out of my way, little girl!" The monster shouted attacking with lengthened fingernails. But a red rose came through a window and stopped her advance. "What!?"

In the window was a man in a black tuxedo and hat with a white domino mask. "Sailor Moon. You must hurry and stop this monster." The man said.

Sailor Moon was wide eyed at the mysterious man that had came to rescue her. "But how?" She said though there was no more of the fear in her voice.

"Your tiara, Sailor Moon." Luna said jumping up next to her. "Take it off and shout 'Moon Tiara Boomerang'." Luna instructed.

Sailor Moon reached up a hand and pressed on her tiara and to her surprise it turned to a disk of golden light in her hand. "Moon Tiara... Boomerang!" She shouted throwing the monster. The monster was hit in the stomach and turned to dust.

"You did it Sailor Moon." Luna congratulated the new hero.

"I couldn't find the 'Legendary Silver Crystal', but I saw something interesting." The man in a tuxedo said. "My name is, Tuxedo Kamen. Until we meet again, Sailor Moon." He said as he took his leave.

Danny calmed down the moment the monster was gone. "Wha... what happened?" Danny asked confused as he looked around and removed the now loose necklaces. He winced and screamed with pain from his arms and his injured hand went to he injury on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Moon said moving to the boy.

Danny looked at her with wide eyes which were again blue. "I'm... I'll be alright, Usagi-san." He said causing Usagi to squirm.

"What, I'm not Usagi, I'm Sailor Moon." She said a little worried.

Danny smiled then through the pain. "Ok then, Moon-nee-sama." He said grinning as well as he could. Sailor Moon smiled back softly, though the boy looked like hell.

"Sailor Moon, we need to go. The police will be here soon." Luna said as they could hear sirens outside.

"Coming!" Sailor Moon said running off. "I hope I see you later, Danny-kun." Danny waved as she left, but then he remembered his real sister.

* * *

><p>"Onee-san... Onee-san..." Jazz could hear her little brother's cries. She slowly sat up and shook her head. "Onee-san!" Danny said sounding relieved but then burying his head in her shoulder and kept crying. "I told you it was evil! Why didn't you believe me!?"<p>

Jazz was confused. She was in the middle of the floor of the jewelry store and there were women all round her, unconscious or just waking. She lifted a hand to her forehead and felt something wet. Pulling her hand away she found that it was covered in blood. She looked again at her little brother and her heart caught in her throat. The crying boy looked as if he had gone through a middle evil torture chamber with his arms covered in cuts and his right hand looking as if it had its skin peeled way, muscle and bone showing through the blood. Blood was dripping down the left side of his face onto her shoulder.

At that moment, Jazz felt true horror as her little brother started to sway from the adrenaline and blood loss before collapsing in her arms. 'How could this have happened?' She kept asking herself as she screamed for someone to call an ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

* * *

><p>"Danny, are you sure you're ready to go back to school?" Jazz asked her little brother. Her attitude towards him had done a one eighty after what had happened with the jewelry store. She had ignored him, and he had been right, and he could have died because he had gone to try to save her.<p>

She could hardly stop herself from wincing at the sight of her little brother's bandaged arms and head. His whole right hand had been wrapped together and they were told he was lucky they didn't have to amputate it.

"Onee-san. It's been three days. I don't want to live in my room for the rest of my life." He whined. They had put locks on his door and windows to stop him from trying to climb outside with his injured hand.

Jazz was at a lose for what to do. The last few days were a coming awake time for her. She had goals of becoming a child psychologist, but she had so clearly neglected her own little brother. Thinking about how she had treated him was driving her crazy. And she had a sneaking fear that she was not the only one. He had had visits from her friend Star and the girl from the arcade, Usagi, but other than that he had had no visits from any friends his own age. She suspected that something was horribly wrong with his school life as well.

But she couldn't just keep him locked up. "Alright... go wash up and I'll tell Kaa-san to make your bento." Jazz said before leaving the room.

Danny sighed. It still hurt like hell to move his arms at all, and he couldn't use his right hand for anything. But he couldn't stand just sitting around anymore. He walked into the bathroom and used the hand shower to wash his chest and hair, since it was the only thing that wasn't bandaged up. Even his legs had received heavy cuts, though he couldn't remember how it had happened.

The cut on his forehead had been stitched back together and was already starting to heal. In fact the doctor was astonished at the rate that Danny was healing. The word unnatural was used. But that didn't stop his family from starting to worry about him.

It was enough to make him miss the days when they paid him no mind unless to scold him. Jazz had even started reading books on post traumatic stress disorder. It made him feel guilty. He couldn't stand the why that they were acting around him. As if he was fragile.

He turned off the shower head and when to brush his teeth. But the moment he looked into the mirror he froze. Staring back was his reflection, only the eyes were a evil green and blood trailed down the side of his face. He stumbled back and the image was gone.

'Why... why can't I remember what happened?' He keep asking himself. When Usagi had came to visit him he had tried to ask her but she avoided the subject. He had to admit though that he like it when she had came over anyways. She had been happy and full of energy, nothing like the others who all looked at him like a kicked puppy.

Danny pulled on his school uniform and did the best he could to button it himself with only one hand. He could have asked his sister or mother to do it, but he did want them to, it wasn't a matter of pride, but he couldn't stand the look in their eyes.

Danny went down stairs and immediately went to work on his breakfast. "Remember Danny, if you start felling unwell then just call and I will come to pick you up right away." Maddie said to her son.

"Um... Kaa-san... can I have more?" Danny asked having emptied his plate. Another thing that had changed was his appetite. He had started eating four times as much as he had before. He was eating over seven thousand calories a day. It was another thing that his family had worried was a bad sign, but the eight year old Danny only understood that he was hungry.

After eating his fill he met his sister outside of his house and they started walking towards his school. "Danny, are you sure you could be going to school already?" Star had asked his as well. He nodded. Before he would have loved to get attention from her, but not like this, not now. They waved goodbye to him as he entered his school. Danny noticed the looks he was getting from all around him. He sighed and walked into the building. 'School couldn't possible be worries than home right now. Right?'

* * *

><p>People had been staring at him all day. He couldn't hide his cut up arms. It was uncomfortable enough wearing jeans, since it was late summer, he couldn't add a long sleeve shirt or a jacket.<p>

But once lunch came around, the bullying started. He didn't think that it would go away, so he wasn't really surprised. "So you were attacked by the big bad monster man, Fenturd? What a laugh!" Dash, another boy in Danny class taunted, he had three other kids with him. Danny was one of the smaller kids in the class, and the teacher clearly didn't like him. And in Japan that was a free bully pass.

Danny tried to ignore him and just keep eating but the bully knocked his food to the ground. "Oh look at that, klutz Fenturd lost his lunch." Dash mocked causing his posy to laugh.

But then something happened that had never happened before. A girl with shoulder length black hair and a small ponytail on the top of her head came up and pushed Dash away from Danny. "Why don't you just leave him alone you creep." She said. Danny didn't recognize her. Did they get a new student while he was out?

"Oh, looks like the new girl need to be shown her place!" Dash said and pushed the girl in the face knocking her back into a table and causing her to fall to the ground. Danny's eyes widened and he could fell the blood start to pulse faster in his head. His vision faded to black.

"I hope you learned your..." Dash started but then took a hard elbow to the face sending him back. "What the hell do you think your doing!?" Dash shouted holding his nose.

The new girl looked up to see Danny standing between her and others. "I'll... punish you." Danny said through gritted teeth, a small flicker of green in his blue eyes.

Moments later Danny was pulled back into the world by two words and a pull on his shoulder. "Please stop!" He looked back to see the new girl. The first thing he noticed were her violet eyes.

"What? What happened?" Danny said rubbing his head with his good left hand. Then he noticed there was something under his foot. Looking down he saw Dash, knocked unconscious with Danny's foot press firmly on his chest. All around him desk tables were scattered and the members of Dash's group lay whimpering on the ground. Danny stumbled back into his own desk.

People were screaming bloody murder and crying for a teacher. Lancer-sensei came and saw all the boys on the ground and took Danny to the principles office.

"Would you mind telling me why you decided to attack four of your classmates?" The Principle asked looking angrily at the eight year old boy.

"I... can't remember." Danny said still confused.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" The Principle said.

"It's the truth. I really can't remember." Danny said tearing up. "I don't know why I did it. I can't remember doing it. I remember Dash punching a girl and then I just got angry and then nothing."

"He's telling the truth!" It was the new girl. She barged into the office not looking like she cared to much about what people thought about it. "That asshole Dash was picking on him and knocked his food to the floor and when I tried to stop him he punched me in the face!" The girl said pointing to a spot under her eye that was starting to swell. "That's when this boy started to fight back! So if you're going to punish anyone, it should be Dash!" 'Punish!' the word seemed to ring in Danny's head.

The Principle glared at the two of them. "Well... I am still going to call your parents about this Fenton-san. I will not tolerate you attacking other students."

"But you're going to tolerate the bullies. Great." The girl said snidely. She had a surprising attitude for a eight year old.

"If there is bullying then report it to a teacher." The Principle said.

"Are you not a teacher!?" The girl shouted.

"Get out!" The Principle shouted.

The girl grabbed Danny's arm. "Fine!" She shouted and pulled Danny along with her.

After they got into the hall she turned to him a look of annoyance on her face. "I can't believe how stupid these people are. I hate adults." She said crossing her arms.

"Um..." Danny tried to find something to say but the freak storm had left him even more confused.

"I'm Manson Sam. I'm new to your class." Sam said. "Just call me Sam, I don't really care for my family name."

"Ok... Sam-chan. I'm Fenton Danny. Thanks for... whatever just happened." Danny said causing the girl to laugh.

"Don't mention it. Now come on. The teacher already thinks we've been sent home so we might as well go." Sam said handing Danny his bag. Danny opened him mouth to say that they shouldn't just run off, but his stomach growled. He hadn't been able to eat any lunch after all. He flushed with embarrassment as Sam laughed. "Come on, I'm sure we can get something to eat too." She said and Danny just followed her out. He couldn't find the strength in him to argue with such a girl.

* * *

><p>They went to a nearby fast-food restraint and Sam insisted on paying. Danny tried to do his best not to take advantage of it but he couldn't help but to eat two meals worth of food. "Sorry." He said embarrassed but Sam just laughed it off.<p>

"Don't worry about it. Think of it as a 'thank you for standing up for me' and putting that moron Dash in his place." Sam said grinning as she took a sip from her drink.

"I really don't remember what happened." Danny said looking down. "I just got angry and blacked out. What did I do?"

"You seriously don't remember?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow. Danny shuck his head. "Well... it doesn't really matter that much." She said with a shrug. "How did you get all injured like this? The bandages I mean." She asked curiously.

"I... don't really remember how I got injured. But it had to do with the monster at that jewelry store." Danny said scratching his head.

"So that story is true?" Sam said surprised.

Danny nodded. "My Onee-san bought some jewelry there and when everyone was sleep walking there I followed her trying to stop her. I saw the monster at the place. And Sailor Moon came and... I remember my Onee-san getting hurt... and then I got angry. After that I blacked out, just like today. When I woke up and was all tired up, and Sailor Moon had destroyed the monster." Danny said. It must have been the tenth time he had told the story. He kept reliving every moment, remembering everything in perfect detail. But not what happened after his sister got hurt.

"Wow. I'm never going to go to a jewelry store again. Not that I would have ever gone to one to begin with." Sam said leaning back.

"That's the weird thing. I knew that that place was evil. I could feel it before everything happened. But no one else could, and my Onee-san didn't believe me." Danny said staring up. "I wonder why I was the only one that could feel it."

"Maybe you're some kind of born monster hunter." Sam joked before standing up. "Come on, how about we look around town a little. I actually just moved her so I don't know the place that well. You can tell me which places are 'evil'."

Danny grinned. "I don't know about evil, but I can show you some place."

"An arcade huh." Sam said grinning as she walked into the place. By now the schools had let out. "Didn't have you marked as the arcade type."

"I'm not really that great. I only just came here the first time the other day." Danny admitted. "But I like it. It has a good... atmosphere." He said trying to find the right words.

Danny looked around and spotted Usagi standing with Luna behind a girl with bluish black hair who was at the Sailor V game. Apparently she was doing really well and was starting to gather a crowd. "Usagi-san!" Danny said happily running up to the middle school girl.

Usagi turned and spotted Danny. "Hi Danny-kun. It's good to see that your out and about again." Danny nodded grinning.

"Danny, who's your friend?" Sam asked coming up behind Danny.

"Oh, Sam this is Usagi. Usagi, this is Sam, she's one of my classmates." Danny said trying to do a proper introduction.

"It's nice to meet you Sam-chan." Usagi said in her usual happy mode. One that seemed to put Sam on edge a little. But she soon got distracted watching the blue haired girl play.

"Hi Luna-san." Danny said turning his attention to the cat. "I haven't seen you in a while. You know it was rude that you didn't visit me with Usagi-san." Danny said reaching out his arm to let her sniff it like she would a normal cat. Luna freaked and dived behind Usagi's legs looking out at the boy from behind them. If it had been a normal cat Danny might not have minded, but he knew that Luna was intelligent. "Luna-san..."

"What's the matter with you, Luna-chan?" Usagi said angrily at the cat who still didn't come out.

"Mo... Moon-nee-sama." Danny said quietly but still getting Usagi's attention. "Am... am I a monster?"

A gentle, more mature expression crossed Usagi's face. "Did something happen?" She asked quietly.

"I... I got into a fight at school... that I can't remember." Danny said quietly so that no one else could hear.

Usagi looked confused but said. "How about you tell me everything?" She asked and they walked over to a few seats nearby and Danny explained the day he had had.

"It's not just the blackouts. I've also been heal far to fast to be normal. And I've been eating a lot since what happened at the jewelry store." Danny concluded. "Am I turning into a monster?" He asked tearing up a little.

"Danny-kun... you have a power all to yourself. That much is true." Usagi said putting an arm around the little boy. "But you are no monster. You were trying to protect Sam-chan and stop those bullies. Am sure that as long as you always use your strength to help people, then you can't be a monster." Usagi said gently. Luna hesitantly came out and rubbed her head against Danny's arm.

Danny smiled. "Thank you, Moon-nee-sama." He said gratefully as he pet Luna.

"Come on. Lets go watch Mizuno-chan. She's really good." Usagi said back to her normal goofy persona and walked over to join the crowd that was watching the blue haired girl.

Danny could feel the light coming from the new girl. It wasn't as strong as it was from Usagi but it was still there. "Luna-san. That girl. She's like Moon-nee-sama, isn't she?" Danny asked the cat that froze up a little.

"Well... I believe so. But she hasn't awakened to her powers yet." Luna finally said speaking for the first time. "I am surprised you can tell."

"So you're talking to me now?" Danny said smiling. "I don't know how I can tell, but there is a bit of light coming from her, just like with Moon-nee-sama. If that makes sense."

"I suppose it does." Luna said before jumping down again going to Usagi.

Mizuno Ami really was good at the game and won some kind of prize, a blue pen of some kind. But Danny could feel some of the good kind of energy coming from the pen and guessed that Luna had something to do with it.

Ami was nice and Sam and Danny talked to her for a short while with Usagi but then Ami noticed the time. "I've got to go." She said with a start getting up.

"Are you going to that seminar? Crystal Seminar is nearby, right?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm going there every day from now on." Ami admitted.

"Everyday!?" Danny and Usagi cried out in surprise together.

"All I'm good at is studying." Ami said a little sadly before adding with more cheer. "I wanna be a doctor like my Kaa-san. I have to study hard."

"I would say that there is more to life than just what your job is going to be." Sam said crossing her arms and sounding a little to mature for an eight year old. "But unfortunately my parents are forcing me to go to the Crystal Seminar too. Not because they care about my grades or anything, just because its fashionable right now." Sam said a little angrily.

"I guess you're going too then, huh." Danny said a little disappointed. "I'll see you at school tomorrow then."

"Alright. Try to be late so we can wait outside in the hall together." Sam said before she left with Ami. Danny wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"See you tomorrow, Ami-chan!" Usagi shouted.

* * *

><p>That night Danny had a new dream. He again was the white haired child but this time instead of being in the middle of a palace, he was in a wooded forest. He had a large branch in his hand and was swinging it again and again like he had seen soldiers do when they were practicing with their swords.<p>

After a few moments the dream Danny started to lean on the stick sword and started panting for air. "I... I need to get stronger... for Onee-sama." He said angry with himself for his own weakness. A faint line of white mist exited his mouth and he froze, just as a roar filled the forest. "What?" Danny said confused. Just then a large monster bear came around one of the trees and locked its sights on the eight year old. Danny screamed and started to run.

The monster bear bounded after him on its six legs. The purplish creature had steam coming out of its tusked mouth as it got closer and closer to the little boy. Danny tumbled and fell to the ground. Turning his hand he saw the bear standing right in front of him and he screamed and a much larger white stream of mist exited his mouth.

Instead of being killed, Danny saw a black cloak quickly move between him and the bear. After the cloak past the bear's head was gone from its shoulders and the creature fell to the ground before disappearing into a pill of dust.

The cloak stopped a few feet away and Danny could see that it was a tall man. The black cloak covered his entire body and as he turned to Danny, he held out the head of the bear monster which turned to dust the next second. "A spoiled brat like you shouldn't be out here." The man said in a deep baritone voice.

His face was hidden behind a white mask with three red lines coming across it like slash marks from the upper right hand corner and stopping just before were his nose would be. In the center of the mask's forehead was a black crescent that opened down.

Danny couldn't see anything of the man's eyes within the black eye holes. His black hair was wild and unkempt and he gave off more dark energy than Danny could describe. But even with this terrifying outer appearance and aura, Danny didn't feel afraid of the man.

"Thank you for helping me." He said politely.

The man stared at the small boy from within his mask. "Do you not know what I am?" The man growled. "I am an agent of the Black Moon Clan. One of the creatures that haunts the nightmares of your people."

"Why?" Danny asked tilling his head. "I can sense the darkness coming from you... but it's a blanketing darkness instead of a consuming one, like that bear's." Danny smiled. "I think that you're a good person."

The man was silent again as he inspected the boy. "You have her smile." The man said after a few moments as if musing to himself. Danny was still confused as the cloaked figure approached him. He grabbed the wooden stick out of Danny's hand and snapped it like the twig it was.

"Hey, what did you do that for!?" Danny said angrily.

"Your performance was an embarrassment, brat." The man scoffed. "You are not suited to fighting with such tools. Now get into a stance!" He snapped. Danny blinked in confusion. "Hurry it up, before I change my mind about training you!"

A grin once again formed on Danny's face. "Thank you... um... I don't know your name." He said a little embarrassed.

"You're not worth my name, brat." The man growled again. "I might tell you it, if you can complete my training."

Danny tried to put a serious face on. "Thank you then, Sensei." He said bowing. "And my name is..." Danny could not hear himself say his own name. The vision began to fade as he woke up.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Danny got in trouble with his mother for fighting at school, as well as running off and not immediately coming home. The Principle called them and told them that they should seriously consider counseling for the young boy, but that was the last thing Danny wanted.<p>

To his surprise it was his sister who stood up for him and listened to his side of the story. Though one question they both had was how on Earth a eight year boy who is the smallest in his class managed to beat up four larger kids while he only had one hand and his arms and legs were covered in cuts.

Jazz was horrified to find out that Danny had blacked out and didn't remember how it happened. She saw it as a result of damage to his psyche caused by the monster attack. She begged him not to go to school the next day until they had figured something out, but Danny wanted to see Sam again. So after he had eaten breakfast and his sister left for school, he snuck out through the second story window and ran off to school.

If he thought he had gotten stares the day before he didn't know what stares were. News that he had whipped the floor with the school bullies. Now people were afraid of him, keeping there distance in the hall. The kids that used to sit next to him in the classroom requested to move to a safer distance.

It was different from before, but not worse or better. It was all really about the same. People had never really interacting with him if they could help it before anyways. This fear was weird, but the way they were treating him wasn't any different. Except for maybe the bullies, who refused to go within ten feet of the small boy. Though that was an improvement.

Danny was sitting in his seat just musing about how everything was changing, inside and outside of him, when Sam entered the room. A grin broke out across his face. "Sam-chan!" He called out getting up to greet her but she just walked straight past him to her seat. "Sam-chan?"

"... Oda sent his general to..." Sam was mumbling Japanese history and her eyes seemed vacant, as if there was no one home.

Danny felt like there was something wrong, but the teacher entered the room and he was forced to return to his seat. Throughout the day, Sam didn't respond to anything or anyone. She acted like a complete robot, not even answering the teachers questions when she had been called on.

After school was over she walked quickly out of the room and Danny followed her. He kept in sight of her as they left the building and moved through the streets. But as they were passing the arcade and went towards a local square, something happened that detracted him so that Sam passed out of his sight.

A shiver went up Danny's spine and a pale blue mist exited his mouth. 'Evil!' The word screamed in Danny's head. He shock with fear, remembering what had happened the other day.

"Excuse me little boy." A woman said holding out a flier towards him. She had brown hair done in a braid and wore a business suit. Danny looked up at her with wide eyes. "How about some help with your future. Everyone needs to study." The woman said as some kind of sales pitch. But Danny didn't look at the flier. He was looking straight at and through the woman's disguise.

What he saw was a woman with steel gray hair and black skin. With her glowing red eyes, pointed ears, and green claws, there was no doubt what she was. "You... youma." Danny murmured the word he had heard Usagi call them when ever she visited.

The creature tensed and then grinned. "Oh, so you can tell what I am, can you?" She said showing razor sharp teeth that only he could see.

Danny didn't waste another moment. He turned and ran as fast as he could away from the creature. The only thing in his mind was, 'I have to get away.'

In was only minutes later when he rushed through the door of his own house and locking the door behind him and running up stairs and diving under his bed. He was crying, no one was home at the moment to hear him as he lay there subbing in his own fear. It flowed out of him in waves and soon he drowned in it and fell into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" The white haired boy in Danny's dreams cried out as he tried to punch the cloaked man only to have his attack grabbed and having himself introduced to the ground.<p>

"Pathetic brat. You will never take anything down with an attack that weak." The masked man scoffed. Danny started pushing himself up and whipping tears out of his eyes.

"It isn't fair, you so much bigger than me. How am I supposed to be able to throw you?" Danny argued.

"Oh, too big am I?" The man laughed walking towards a tree. His body glowed with dark green power as he grabbed onto the trunk and pulled the whole tree out of the ground before tossing it like a stick. Danny's eyes were wide as he watched the display of power. "To people who are born with true power, size means nothing. The Queen has this power, the Sailor Guardians have it, I have it. But you, you have yet to realize your own hidden potential. And that is why you are just a useless brat."

"But how? How do I reach my... hidden power? Please tell me, Sensei" Danny asked putting a hand on his chest. His teacher walked up to him, and then punched him on top of the head. "Owe, what was that for!?"

"Don't be stupid brat, that is something you have to figure out on your own!" The masked man shouted at him angrily before turning his back and walking away. "After all, I can't tell you why you fight. Until you find something to fight for, you will be worthless." They were the last things that Danny heard before the vision faded.

* * *

><p>Danny woke up underneath his bed and hit his head as he tried to sit up. "Owe..." He said rubbing the lump that started to grow there as he crawled out from under the bed. His tears had dried on his face and enough time had gone by that his eyes were no longer blood shot.<p>

Danny's stomach growled so he went down stairs. On the table was a note that said that his mom and dad would be out at a conference for the day, and that there was food for him and his sister in the fridge. Danny pulled out the left over chicken and put it in the microwave.

Then he went up the stairs to get his sister. "Onee-san. It's time to..." He started but stopped as he reached his sisters room. A slight chill went up his spine.

From inside the room he could hear a recorded voice said. "Sacrifice yourself for our great ruler..." Danny through open the door and found his sister slumped in her chair with a void look in her eyes, just like when she had been drawn to the jewelry store. One her desk top computer was an opened program with the words 'Crystal Seminar' in boxed letters. "... collect information about the 'Legendary Silver Crystal' and the 'Mythic Onyx Cluster'..." The voice drowned on its brain washing commands. Danny ran foward and unplugged the machine, causing it to turn off.

"Onee-san. Onee-san!" Danny shouted trying to wake his sister from her trance but her eyes were not just blank, there was a slight green glow to them, as if she was possessed by the dark energy from the program. 'Punish...' the word flickered in the back of Danny's mind, but was pushed away by a more dreaded thought. 'Sam and Ami were going to the Crystal Seminar.'

Then he remember the monster from that afternoon. 'It was standing... in front of the Crystal Seminar's building.' After tucking his sister into bed, Danny moved though the halls and grabbed a phone punching in a number. He knew that he couldn't call the police, or his parents. They wouldn't believe him, or do anything. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up on the other side.

"Hello, Tsukino residence." A woman's voice said.

"Hello, can I speak to Tsukino Usagi, it's really important." Danny said choking back his fears, he had to remain strong.

"Alright, I'll put her right on." The woman said.

"Hello, this is Tsukino Usagi." Usagi's voice came in through the phone and calmed Danny down.

"Moon-nee-sama." Danny sighed relieved but then remembered why he called. "Moon-nee-sama, the Crystal Seminar is a trap. A youma is running it." He said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Usagi said seriously.

"I saw the youma outside the building, and my Onee-san was using one of there discs and she stuck in another trance thing." Danny said then thought. "And Sam-chan was acting weird all day. Like she had been brain washed."

"Ami-chan was acting strange too... and so was Kuri-chan." Usagi said on the other side of the line. "Luna-san, we've got trouble." She said then to Danny. "Don't worry Danny-kun, Luna and I will take care of everything."

"What should I do?" Danny asked.

"Just stay put Danny, I don't want anything to happen to you again." Usagi said.

"But Moon-nee-sama..." Danny started but the girl had hung up. Danny looked at the phone in his hand for several seconds. He could hear things... things that had been said to him, ringing in his mind.

'Thanks for standing up for me...' Sam had said.

'Am sure that as long as you always use your strength to help people, then you can't be a monster.' Usagi's voice rang out in his mind.

And then the last one. The man from his dreams. 'After all, I can't tell you why you fight. Until you find something to fight for, you will be worthless.'

Danny was out the door before he even realized it. He didn't know what he could do, but he would not sit around and do nothing. "Sam-chan, Ami-san, Luna-san, Moon-nee-sama... I'm coming. And this time, I'll protect you all."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Danny to get to the Crystal Seminar's building. After throwing off the shiver that ran through his body he looked towards the building just in time to see Usagi get past the guards by disguising herself as a doctor. He was glad that she was there but only asked himself the question of how was he going to get in.<p>

Looking around he spotted an open window on the second story by a tree. That was going to be his entrance. Danny swung himself up into the tree quickly and shifted though the branches like a monkey. But there was a six foot gap between him and the open window, but his fear made it seem like a mile.

"No. I can't stop, not here, not now." Danny scowled himself as he took a large breath. "I guess this is what they mean by a leap of faith." Danny jumped and easily made it clear through the window. He grinned a little but then another shiver went up his spine. He could feel the dark energy a lot clearer now and followed it, knowing that that would be where Sailor Moon would be. He followed it all the way to one of the computer room as spotted Sailor Moon and Luna inside, along with Ami and Sam, and the youma. Glowing green sheets of paper were flying around that youma as it stood there, not bothering to hide its true nature any longer.

"You took advantage of these student's pure ambitions! I will not let you touch my friends anymore!" Sailor Moon shouted at the youma.

"Friends..." Danny could hear Ami mumble from inside of her trance.

Danny snuck closer to Sam and Ami. "Sam-chan, Ami-san, we need to get our of here." He hissed at them and tried to drag them away but they wouldn't move.

The youma noticed him. "You. Your that brat from this afternoon!" It shrieked. "Don't get in my way!" It shouted and sent papers sharpened into blades by its evil aura at Danny and his friends.

"Danny-kun!" Sailor Moon shouted. Danny pushed Sam and Ami down and the paper cut through his shoulder and one of his legs causing him to scream in pain.

"Dan...ny." Sam said slowly from within her hypnotic state.

"I'm... okay. I'm not going to run anymore." Danny said shivering as the pain went through him. "I don't know how but... I will... protect everyone." He glared at the youma his vision starting to fade to black. "And I will punish you." His eyes burst into a vivid green aura and he bore his teeth at the youma. "Raaahhaaaa!"

Danny rushed the youma, ignoring his injures, both old and new as he jumped at it and aimed an open handed jab at its face. The glowing sheets of paper formed a shield and Danny's hand made contact. Green sparks flew as the strike was blocked and Danny was thrown back.

"You might have some physical strength in that small body of yours, but you don't have any real power!" The monster laughed.

"Danny-kun!" Sailor Moon shouted and started to run forward.

"Don't interfere!" The youma shouted and sent several sheets of paper at Sailor Moon would barely managed to hide behind a work station as the blades of paper came at her.

"Moon...nee...sama." Danny said through clenched teeth. 'After all, I can't tell you why you fight. Until you find something to fight for, you will be worthless.' The words echoed in Danny's darkened consciousness. as the sheets of paper condensed into bullets and flew at Sailor Moon hitting her and pushing her back. Danny could see tears forming in her eyes as she was knocked against the far wall. "Raaahhaa!" Danny screamed and jumped between the youma and Sailor Moon, his hands erupted into green flames and he began to slash through the paper bullets to protect the Sailor Scout. "I won't let you hurt Moon-nee-sama!"

"Oh? So the Sailor girl has her own pet monster!?" The youma laughed as it continued to rain its attack down on them. "No matter, I will just destroy you both and then offer up your energy to our Great Ruler."

"Usagi-san... Danny-kun." Ami said her eyes starting to push off the mind control. She could see her friend and the little boy being pushed into a corner by the youma. "Stop it!" She shouted desperately and a symbol appeared on her forehead as blinding light filled the room momentarily distracting the youma. The light seemed to wake Sam from his hypnosis too.

"Just as I thought." Luna said from beside Ami and Sam. "Ami-chan! Say what I say, as loud as you can!" Luna tried to instruct the girl.

"Luna!?" Ami and Sam both said, understandable surprised to see a talking cat.

"Just do it!" Luna complained. "Only you can help save Usagi-chan and Danny-kun! Now say, 'Mercury Power Make up!'"

Ami hesitated for a second before shouting. "Mercury Power, Make up!" Light erupted from her body and her clothes disappeared to be replaced by a sailor uniform just like Usagi's, only with all the colors replaced by a deep blue that seemed to bring out her blue hair. Then just like Sailor Moon she went through an instinctive intro sequence. "The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit. Guardian of Love and Intelligence. Sailor Mercury!" She shouted while doing her possess. "Douse yourself in water, and repent!"

"Evil monster, a berserking Danny-kun, talking cats, magical transformations... Tokyo is weirder than I thought it would be." Sam said as she struggled to understand what was going on.

"Is this, really me?" Ami asked looking down at her own Sailor Suit.

"That's just what I guessed!" Luna said happily. "Your intelligence, you can be our brain! Sailor Mercury, I was looking for you!"

"Ami-chan is... a Sailor Guardian?" Sailor Moon said surprised. The berserking Danny didn't even react.

"What another one!?" The youma shouted angrily but then immediately had to dodge a heavy swing from one of Danny's arms.

"Raahaa!" Danny shouted at the youma.

"Mercury, help them!" Luna instructed.

"Mercury... Aqua... Mist!" Ami shouted and produced a misty fog that obscured everything from view.

"Where did they all go?" The youma said looking around, but was unable to see through the mist. But then the youma froze up. Danny's glowing green arm was plunged through the youma's chest up to the elbow, his glowing green eyes were visible through the mist at that close distance. Danny had been able to sense the dark energy coming from the monster and was unimpeded by the low visibility. "Brat..." The youma wheezed as Danny jumped back and out of the way of a weak attempted at clawing at him.

"Sailor Moon, finish it!" Luna instructed as the mist cleared.

"Moon... Tiara... Boomerang!" Sailor Moon shouted and throw here trade mark attack that hit the injured youma in the stomach and reduced it to dust.

Danny growled one more time before going down on one knee, his eyes changed from green back to blue. Danny shuck his head and looked around. "What... happened?" He murmured looking around. "Where is the youma?"

"Danny-kun!" Sam and the Sailors shouted as they ran up to him. "Are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked gently touching the new injury to Danny's shoulder. But there her hand recoiled in shock as the wound glowed green and started to close.

"That... never happened before." Danny said, just as shocked as the others.

* * *

><p>"So Usagi and Ami are some kind of superheroes running around in skimpy clothes, and Danny can sense monsters and goes into a berserk rage on them?" Sam asked a little later when they had left the building behind and the cops along with it.<p>

"Skimpy..." Usagi said embarrassed. "I like the uniforms."

"I don't mean to go berserk... much." Danny pouted.

"Listen Sam-chan, you may not tell anyone about this." Luna said strictly.

"Oh sure, I don't really have any friends other then Danny, and I don't think anyone would believe me anyways." Sam said shrugging. "Just keep me in the loop and I won't tell a soul. This just means that Tokyo is a lot more fun than I thought it was going to be."

"I suppose... we don't have any choose." Ami said though she knew a little of what was going on as Sam. "Usagi-san, it's getting late. How about you and me go to my place for a team meeting. I've got lots of questions." She said.

"Ahhh, but I'm tired..." Usagi complained as Ami dragged her away followed by Luna.

Sam turned to Danny and grinned. "So I guess that means you're going to have to fill me in." She said smugly.

"Ok... those monsters are called youma, I can sense them, and they steal peoples energy... that's all I know." Danny said shrugging.

"What!? You're fighting those things and that is all you know!?" Sam shouted.

"I didn't even know I was fighting them until you told me." Danny said defensively. "I don't really think Moon-nee-sama knows anything about them either. Luna might know, but Moon-nee-sama says that she has some kind of memory lose."

"Sure she does." Sam grumbled. "Stupid cat, this is why I'm a dog person." But then Sam grinned again. "But if you are the only one that can sense them, that means that we should go on patrols and scout the city out for bad guys for the Scouts. Then Luna will have to tell us what she knows."

"What!? But I don't want to deal with the monsters again. I'm scared you know." Danny said backing away.

"Fine scaredy cat, but we can still find them without having to fight them ourselves." Sam pointed out. "Come on, this is important. Like save the world important. Now lets go, we can do our first round tonight!" Sam shouted and broke off in a run.

"What, Sam-chan! Wait for me!" Danny shouted and ran to catch up. He had a strange feeling that this kind of thing was going to define his time with the rebellious girl. But at the same time he was glad. He finally had a real friend.

* * *

><p><strong>This is all I have finished so far. I have chapter 3 planned out and I have started writing it, but I am also working on two other stories and proof reading things I have already written before uploading them. So if you are waiting for another chapter, it might be a little.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks had gone by since Sam and Ami joined the team, and Danny had identified three different locations that the were under the control of the Dark Kingdom, the name of the youma's organization and the only thing that Sam had managed to get out of Usagi's guardian cat, Luna. Each time Danny would find one he would call it in for Sailor Moon and Mercury. But then he would go home and wait for news.<p>

The news was usually the same. Things looked bad but than Tuxedo Mask would swoop in and save Sailor Moon before she would use her finishing move to take down the youma.

But things were still not easy for the young Fenton boy, as it was only a few days after the second monster attack that his family demanded that they change his bandages for him so that they could see how his wounds were healing, only to find that they had disappeared completely. They also tried to force him onto a healthy diet, so he had been forced to sneak food when ever he could to feed his beyond human hunger.

Not to mention the dreams. The dreams never stopped coming, and the masked figure had continued to train him, he relived, or was it lived for the first time, the training that he had gone through in the dream and would wake up exhausted every morning.

Add to that Sam's demand to always patrol a different part of the city each day, and you had a very tired boy. But all that paled in comparison to his main probably. Even after the second monster attack, his blackout fights didn't stop.

On that day in the second week, Danny was walking home after running around the business district for an hour with Sam when he passed by a dark alley. "Come on love, we just want to have a little fun. Right boys?" A man's voice can from in the alley.

Danny stopped and looked in to find three grown men holding woman against the wall with a gag over her mouth to stop her from screaming. One of the men violently grabbed at her chest as the others laughed.

Danny's eyes widened and his teeth bared. "Punish." Was the only word on his mind as his vision faded to black.

* * *

><p>By the time he had regained his senses he was standing in the middle of three crumpled figures. The three men that had been trying to rape the woman. Each of them had blood pouring down their faces and Danny didn't have too look to see that there was blood on his hands. He was starting to recognize the smell and feel of blood between his fingers.<p>

He looked over to see the woman sitting there shocked, a phone in her hand and the gag hanging around her throat. A gentle hand was placed on the boy's shoulder and he turned back to see Officer Kuno of the local police force. "You did it again, huh kid." He said, a note of pity in his voice. "Fourth time in the last two weeks."

"I didn't mean to." Danny said tearing up just as he did every other time.

"So what was it this time?" The Officer said looking at the woman. "Were they going to rape her?" He asked, Danny nodded. "Do you think you took it a little too far." He asked, Danny nodded again. The ambulance arrived and took the three latest victims of the boy's attacks away. Danny was driven over to the station to have a talk again. "Danny-kun, I know that you don't mean to do these things, but they just have to stop. You're a good kid and you're placing yourself in danger whenever you do things like this." Kuno said calmly passing Danny a cup of chocolate milk. The little boy had come some many times already that they officer and him were on first name basses. Kuno had been the officer involved at the jewelry store incident as well.

"I don't know how to stop it. After I see someone getting hurt I just can't help myself. I can't even remember what happens." Danny said the same thing again and took a sip of his chocolate milk.

Kuno sighed. "I hate to do this to you Danny-kun, but I'm going to have to arrange for you to start with counseling about this problem of yours. See if that won't help." Danny winced, he knew the public view of mental patents in Japan. Kuno saw this reaction and put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "How about this, since there is nothing strictly illegal about stopping a rape through violence, so I'm going to let you go with just a warning for today. But if this happens one more time, then you start counseling. Alright?" Danny nodded knowing it was the closest thing to a deal he was going to get, but he had no idea how to make it stop other than to wear a blindfold wherever he went. Tokyo was not the nicest of places, even without the monsters.

* * *

><p>Kuno offered Danny a ride home but the boy declined, he wanted a chance to clear his mind before seeing his family and he didn't want them to see him getting out of a police car again.<p>

Danny started walking home again. It was a familiar enough path but that didn't make him any happier. He tried to forget the look on the woman's face. 'What had I done to make her so afraid of me?' He couldn't help but wonder. 'What kind of monster am I? Why can't I make this all stop?'

He halted and looked next to him as a faint light aura tickled his sixth sense. He was standing right next to a shrine hill. Danny had never really been much of a believer in the gods, but if monsters existed, why not angels who could answer his prayers. Danny went up the hill and stopped in front of the shrine. He tossed some coins into the box before ringing the bell.

"I don't really know who I am praying too, but please... please help me get myself control back. I hate this... and I'm scared. I don't want to be a monster." He prayed standing in front of the alter.

In a kind world, the boy's prayers would be answered, in a far one, they would have been over looked with the rest. But the world was neither kind, nor fair. Crows dive bombed the boy who fell back startled to the ground and tried to protect himself.

"Be exorcised, Evil Spirit!" A young woman's voice shouted and a talisman hit Danny straight on the for head. It sparked white and green and Danny screamed in pain and it caught fire and burned his skin before he ripped it off.

"Owe..." Danny whined rubbing his forehead. Looking towards were the shout had come from he froze. Standing there in a traditional priestess outfit was a beautiful teenage girl, the same age as Usagi, with long black hair and purple eyes. Danny felt the same kind of light coming from her that he did from Ami before she had awoken to her powers. But for some unexplained reason, Danny felt terrified.

"No one will bring trouble into this sacred shrine! So be gone evil spirit!" The girl shouted again preparing another talisman.

"But... I haven't done anything wrong." Danny sniffed holding his forehead tears in his eyes as he stumbled away from the girl.

"Do you expect me to believe that? I can sense your dark aura, and look how badly my talisman has burned you. You are a monster!" The priestess snapped.

Danny chocked at the words. "I... I don't want to be like this..." Danny whimpered before turning and running away with the girl glaring at his back.

Danny nursed the burn mark on the way home and to his horror it seemed to resist his newly found healing powers, meaning he was going to have to explain how he had a burn on his forehead. Today was just not his day.

* * *

><p>"By the gods, you fight like an infant, brat." The dark robed man spat as he grabbed Danny's jab and throw him to get ground. "You think that you can just swing your new power around and expect to get a hit. Control it, you useless brat." He said angrily.<p>

"I... I don't know how." Danny said as he called and a green and silver aura which twisted itself around his hands but shock wildly and out of his control. "Can you give me a hint, Sensei?"

"How many times do I have to say no!" The masked man said and Danny could hear the annoyance in his voice. "Your power is like nothing that has ever existed before, any advice I gave you would be useless, if not destructive. You're on your own for figuring it out."

"But Sensei..." Danny whined.

The masked man sighed. "Fine. The first thing you need to do is learn to hold onto your power. While your summoning it up, try pulling it in so that you can hold onto it instead of it just disappearing."

Danny closed his eyes and tried to do as he was told. The energy surged up inside of him and he tried to hold onto it but it was just too much. It exploded outwards and Danny fell to the ground. "Good, you failed, just as I expected."

"What do you mean good. That hurt you know." Danny pouted and pushed himself up. The ground around him had been scorched by the blast of raw power.

"If you could control it that easy, than it wouldn't be worth anything." The master said to his student. "It is power, brat. Power doesn't wish to be controlled, it will fight you until you can focus it." He then stared at Danny through his blackened eye holes. "Until you give it a purpose, you will never be in full control."

* * *

><p>Danny was tired the next morning just as he always was. He stumbled into the bathroom and looked into the mirror to see what he had already been expecting to see. His forehead was still clearly burned were the talisman had hit him. "Maybe if I comb my bangs over it, no one will see it." Danny muttered as he did his best to hide the burn mark.<p>

Danny kept his head down during breakfast and then went off towards the arcade, since it was Sunday and they didn't have school. "Oh, Danny-kun, good morning." Motoki said as the little boy entered the arcade, but the smile that he usually wore turned to a look of concern. "You're looking a little pale. You feeling alright?"

"Good morning, Motoki-san." Danny said bowing his head a little. "I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all. Are the others here?" Motoki nodded and pointed towards a table were Usagi, Sam and Ami were all sitting with Luna. "Good morning, sorry I'm late." Danny said sitting down beside Sam.

"Don't worry. We pretty much plan on you and Usagi-san being late." Sam said shrugging as she passed Danny a milkshake. "Your parents still trying to force that diet thing on you?"

"Unfortunately." Danny grumbled as he thankfully started on the milkshake. "Anything new come up?" Danny asked not wanting to share what happened on the shrine hill, or the fact that he had beaten three rapist half to death.

"Nothing much, just a rumor." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"It's more than just a rumor. My friend said that she knew someone who's brother's sister..." Usagi started by stopped at Sam's annoyed look. "I mean..."

"They are talking about the '6 pm Demon Bus' that is supposed to go through the Sendai-Zaka route." Ami explained for Danny's sake. "They say that the bus just drives straight into a building and disappears. A lot of people have gone missing, so I'm going to have to agree with Usagi-san, that it is probably more than just a rumor."

"Sendai-Zaka route..." Danny thought back to the map of the city. "That's just by that shrine." He mumbled.

"What was that Danny?" Sam asked.

"Oh... nothing..." Danny mumbled again.

"Well there is one way to find out, if we have Danny there on stand by at 6 pm today, then he would be able to sense whether or not there is a youma behind it." Luna said looking to the young boy.

Ami nodded. "That strategy makes the most sense, but unfortunately I have cram school today."

"When don't you have cram school. Seriously, do you even learn anything at those things, or are you the teacher?" Sam joked, causing Usagi to giggle for a few moments before she noticed that Danny didn't join her.

"Is something wrong, Danny-kun?" Usagi asked concern in her voice. "You don't seem as happy as you usually are."

"I... I'm fine, it's just..." Danny paused. 'They need to know about the Sailor Scout... even if I don't want them to know what happened.' "I was at the shrine yesterday, and I thought I sensed something about the priestess."

"You mean the priestess is a youma?" Sam asked.

Danny's eyes widened. "No! Nothing like that. It wasn't dark energy, it was light." But then Danny's head dropped. "I... I should have called you all about it yesterday, but... first contact didn't go well... and she scared me." Danny shivered as he remembered her aura. He couldn't understand, it was an aura of light like Usagi and Ami's. But for some reason the girl sparked a fear in him that had nothing to do with the burn.

"Danny, are you sure you aren't sick?" Usagi said as she reached out and brused back Danny's hair with his hand to check his temperature. Then she recoiled in shock. "Danny, what happened to your forehead!?" The other girls stared in equal horror. Danny didn't respond. "Why hasn't it healed yet? Did a youma do this to you?" Danny shock him head.

"If it isn't healing from his powers than I need to tend to it right away." Ami said pulling out a first aid kit before going to work. "You said first contact went badly... and that she scared you away." Ami said piecing together what Danny had said. "What happened?"

"It... It doesn't hurt." Danny lied not looking at the others. He twitched as Ami applied some cleaning alcohol.

"Danny, what did she do!?" Sam demanded.

Danny was silent for a few seconds before saying. "I want to the shrine to try to pray away my... problems with self-control. She sensed my youki energy... and tried to exorcise me."

"Exorcise... you mean she tried to destroy you..." Usagi muttered wide eyed. She looked angrier than Danny had ever seen her.

"I guess she must have thought I was a youma or something. It's not really her fault..." Danny said. "And I think that she is a dormant Sailor Scout."

"A Sailor Scout, are you sure?" Luna asked her tail twitching. Danny nodded. "Usagi-san, we need to go and talk to her right away."

"Right, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind for how she treated Danny-kun." Usagi said with what she thought was a serious look, but was really closer to a pout.

"I meant that we need to convince her to join us." Luna sighed.

"What!? After what she did to Danny-kun you want her around more!?" Sam asked angrily Usagi looked equally shocked.

"It's okay." Danny said weakly. "The fate of the world is at stake. It more important than my feelings." Danny said as Ami finished bandaging his head. "Besides... she sensed a monster and attacked it. Sounds like someone who could help."

The girls all winced at Danny referring to himself as a monster. "Danny-kun, I think you should go home and rest a little more. We can come and get you around 4 o'clock so we can check out if the demon bus is real." Ami suggested, Danny nodded a little. He was really tired. Danny was taken home by Ami who needed to get to her cram school class anyways, leaving Sam, Usagi and Luna to go to the shrine. Luna already knew it was going to be a disaster.

* * *

><p>"So this is the place?" Usagi said looking up at the hill.<p>

"Usagi-san, you know it is, so why do you ask?" Sam questioned the older girl.

"It just seemed like the appropriate thing the say." Usagi admitted rubbing the back of her neck and chuckling before running forward up the stairs.

"Sometimes I wonder if Danny and Usagi really are related." Sam mumbled before following her.

Once the two had gotten to the top they almost immediately spotted the priestess. Usagi stopped and went a little wide eyes. 'So pretty.' She couldn't help thinking to herself until a image of the scared and burned Danny came into her head and washed the thought away. This was definitely a time to be angry.

The priestess noticed them and turned to greet them with a less than half hearted smile. "Can I help you with anything?" She said sadly.

"Yeah, we're here about what happened to our friend yesterday." Sam said clearly aggressively.

The priestess sighed heavily. "For the hundredth time. The shrine has nothing to do with the demon bus. It's a city bus, not ours and we don't know what happens to the people that get on it."

"What? I'm not talking about the bus!" Sam shouted. "I'm talking about how you attacked Danny-kun yesterday and burned him!"

At first the girl seemed confused, but then a frown crossed her face. "Are you talking about that evil spirit boy?"

"Don't call him that!" Usagi sand in an angry pout. "Danny-kun is a good boy. He isn't evil."

"He bleeds youki energy. He is a creature of darkness. How do you know he isn't the one behind the disappearances?" The priestess said.

"That isn't fair!" Sam shouted.

"It isn't like Danny-kun chose to have that power. He can't help it." Usagi said surprising the priestess.

"You know that he has dark powers, and you defend him?" She asked.

"Yes, we do know, and so does Danny. I think it scares him to death that he has these powers and that he can't control them. He never asked to be different." Usagi said. "He came to your shrine to pray that it would all just go away. And you attacked him for it." Usagi put a hand over her heart. "Can you even imagine how he feels? Being treated like a monster for something he can't control."

The priestess was shocked, because the truth was, she could relate to such a thing. She had been born with her spiritual powers and had been seen as an outsider because of them, people were even accusing her of being behind the Demon Bus, and then she did the exact same thing to a small child. She was starting to feel ashamed of herself. She was worse than the mothers that had accused her of stealing their children. She had openly attacked the boy before even talking to him.

"I'm... I'm sorry." She said bowing her head. "Your right, my actions may have been... excessive." She looked up at them. "I'm suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Hano Rei, I am the priestess at this shrine."

"We aren't the people you should be apologizing to." Sam said crossing her arms. "We are going to bring Danny-kun by later this afternoon and you will apologize to him for attacking him, or else I will tell the police that you attacked him for no reason." Rei winced at the threat. With all the talk about the 6pm demon bus, people would be very prepared to believe that she did it. And fact that she actually did do it made it only worse. So she quickly agreed and the two visits left.

"Why is all of this happening." Rei complained to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>It was another dream. This time, Danny was back in the palace at the edge of the courtyard, hiding behind one of the pillars, watching as his dream sister was sitting in the middle of the lawn with four other girls. Danny could see that all four of the girls were wearing one of the Sailor Scout uniforms, he could even recognize the blue hair and smiling face of Ami among them, but he couldn't make out any of the others.<p>

"Hello there young prince. What are you up to?" Danny jumped as he turned around to see a tall man with black hair and blue eyes who dressed in blue armor with a darker blue cape. He looked over the young boy with a gentle expression.

"Hello, Prince Endymion. I didn't know you were coming to visit." Danny said surprised and flushing at being caught spying on his sister and her friends. "Usually Onee-sama talks about your visits days before they happen."

Endymion laughed a little. "Well, this time I wanted it to be a surprise." He said looking into the courtyard were the moon princess was sitting. "Is there are reason why you are watching from here instead of being up there with them?"

Danny flushed embraced. "Well... Mars-san is there... and..." Danny didn't need to add anymore.

Endymion laughed. "Ah yes, she is a little intimidating, isn't she? Some time I wonder if she even scolds the queen from time to time."

Danny smiled a little. "She's been really mad at me for sneaking out of the castle... She's scary when she's mad." He said giggling.

Then the man held out his hand to Danny. "Come on, we will face the fires together." Danny grinned and took his hand, and the vision began to fade.

* * *

><p>"Danny, your friends are here!" Fenton Maddie shouted for her son. Even after having said it several times in the last week she couldn't help but feel that it was weird to say it. She had never met any of Danny's friends from school before what had happened at the jewelry store. And that was because he didn't have any. It took him being sent to the emergency room from blood lose after a monster attack to get her to realize how bad of a mother she had been.<p>

Should couldn't shake the feeling that she was still a bad mother as Danny quickly ran straight past her and out of the house with only a small 'I'm off'. She through she had seen what looked like a bandage wrapped around his head. But why wouldn't he tell her if something like that happened? Wouldn't he? The worried mother sighed before turning back to her work. "Maybe we should try to get Danny some counseling." She said to herself before resolving to look into it later.

* * *

><p>Sam and Usagi had led Danny back to the shrine. "I don't know if this is a good idea." Danny said trying to get his arm free of Sam's grasp as the girl was dragging him forward.<p>

"No Danny, she needs to apologize to you." Sam said sharply as she gave him a sharp pull before getting behind him to push him forward up the stairs.

"But she didn't even do any thing wrong. She just attack a..." Danny started but Sam cut him off.

"Call yourself a monster one more time and I will knock you out and drag you up these stairs!" Sam snapped at him getting him to shut up immediately.

"Please Danny-kun, if we are all going to work together someday then we need you and Rei-san to be comfortable around each other." Usagi said cheerfully. Danny nodded and started walking up the stairs on his own without being pushed.

As they reached the top of the hill Danny could yet again feel the light that came from the priestess, Rei, and he started feeling on edge again. But he pushed through and as they reached the shrine Danny saw the girl cleaning the alter. She must have sensed him too because her head shot the their direction. Danny stiffened at the sight of her purple eyes.

Her face was hard for a moment but the look replaced with a guilty one as she saw the bandage around Danny's head as the boy stood there shivering in apparent fear. She placed her cleaning rag back in the bucket before walking over to them.

They stood across from each other awkwardly for several seconds before Usagi spoke up in order to move things along. "Danny-kun, this is Hano Rei. Rei-chan, this is Fenton Danny."

"Hello." Danny said bowing a little but he still looked scared.

"It's... nice to meet you." Rei said uncomfortably.

"Rei, don't you have something you want to say to Danny-kun?" Usagi pressed a little impolitely.

Rei swallowed. "I am sorry about what I did yesterday. My actions were uncalled for. I should have tried talking to you first." Rei said and she really meant it. "I hope that we can have a fresh start." She extended her hand towards Danny.

"It's alright... I don't blame..." Danny started unsteadily as he reached out for the hand, but then he froze. His head hurt and in front of him he could see Rei, only dressed in a red Sailor Scout uniform, with her hands on her hips and a deep scowl on her face.

"Danny-kun, are you alright?" Sam asked touching Danny's shoulder. Danny jumped and then bolted off like a rocket ship back down the hill faster than any eight year old should have been able to run. "Danny!" Sam shouted and ran after him.

Rei winced at the reaction she had just received. "I suppose... I deserved that." Rei said slowly lowering her hand. "I did hurt him after all. He has every right to hate me."

"He doesn't hate you. He told us that much himself. He's just scared for some reason." Usagi said sadly. Rei looked at the other girl in surprised. "Just like you, he can sense the supernatural. And his senses tell him that he should be scared, even he doesn't understand why." Then Usagi laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't really know what I'm talking about though. But I think he will get used to you in time. Don't worry." She then started running towards the stairs. "I better find him though. See you later, Rei-chan."

Rei stood there confused. Her life seemed to be going upside down. She had always been avoided do to her spiritual powers even though she had never done anything wrong. And now she met someone else with different spiritual powers and she did something horribly wrong and ended up making a friend in Usagi for it.

A vision of a large silver palace flashed in her mind. She shook her head until it cleared. "Maybe I should consult the sacred flame." She resolved.

She gathered herself in front of the sacred flame and started to pray to it, praying for everything to start making sense again. But what the sacred flame showed her made her eyes widened in fear. She saw a vision of Sam being grabbed by a blond man in a white military style uniform and dragged onto a bus. She then realized what time it was. 5:48 pm. She didn't have much time.

* * *

><p>"Danny! Danny-kun, where are you!?" Sam shouted as she ran around the street near the temple. "I shouldn't have forced him to go up there like that." Sam said miserably. She had been looking for several minutes but couldn't hind any trace of Danny. "Geez, where is he." Sam said sitting down on a bench next to her. She didn't notice the bus stop sign next to it.<p>

"Sam-san!" Sam looked up to see Rei running towards her with some difficulty in her priestess attire. "Sam, get away from there!" Sam didn't understand even as a bus pulled up next to her. The door opened just as Rei reached Sam and a blond man in a white military like uniform and a evil grin on his face lifted his hand towards them. His blue eyes flashed a dark green and the two girls became faint as he dragged them into the bus.

"Two more, for the Grand Ruler." The man laughed as the bus doors closed and he started to drive away. He could barely hear someone shouting behind the bus. 'Sam-chan, Mars-san!'

* * *

><p>Moments ago Danny had been huddled in a alley with his knees pulled up to his chest. He couldn't understand it. Why was he so scared of a Sailor Scout. He wasn't scared of Mercury or his Moon-nee-sama at all. Then he remembered his dream. '...Mars is there...' He had been afraid of a Sailor named Mars.<p>

Before he could continue down this line of thought a shiver went up his spine and a pale mist left his mouth. He could feel a dark power nearby, one stronger than any he had felt in the waking world so far. He looked up as a bus passed outside of the alley and he walked out to see it go. Then he saw it stop a few blocks ahead of him. And he saw Sam and Rei getting kidnapped. His eyes widened in horror and he went after the bus as fast as he could as it started to go off. "Sam-chan! Mars-san!" He shouted but the bus was gaining distances. The bus passed Usagi who saw Sam and Rei though its window and also went after the bus as it went straight for a wall and started to go though a swirling green gateway. Danny then saw Usagi turning into a flight attendant for some reason and jump on the back of the bus. Luna fell of and landed in the arms of a man in a tuxedo who had appeared out of nowhere just as the bus disappeared with Usagi on the back of it. As soon as Usagi was gone Luna jumped out of the man's arms and ran away.

"Moon-nee-sama! Sam-chan! Mars-san!" Danny shouted as he finally reached the wall. He started pressing against it trying to get through.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look up at the tuxedoed man who he had guessed was Tuxedo Mask from Usagi's retellings of her fights. He also looked allot like Endymion from his dreams. "You aren't going to open it up like that. Let me try." He said holding out a red rose towards the wall. A ripple appeared in the air but no gateway opened. "It is as I feared, the gate will only open for youki energy. My powers will not work." He said looking down at the younger boy.

Danny's shoulders stiffened. "Youki... energy." He said before walking up to the wall again. 'I've... I've never called on my power before. It always just took over me.' He thought looking down at his own hands. 'But... I need it to save Sam-chan, and Moon-nee-sama, and Ma... Rei-san.' Danny concentrated as hard as he could, thinking of all the times in his dreams that he had called on the power. 'I need to give the power a purpose.' "Its purpose it to help me save my friends!" Danny shouted and his hands began to glow a dark green he punched the wall and a small whole was made in space.

Tuxedo Mask looked shocked as Danny grabbed the hole and began to tear at it to make it big enough for them. "Hurry!" Danny said and Tuxedo Mask squeezed past Danny into the hole before Danny pushed himself through behind him. The gateway closed the moment they were through.

* * *

><p>Jadeite, one of the four dark generals, was standing over one of his two newest captives in his plan to lure out the Sailor Scouts. A girl dressed in a traditional priestess garb with long black hair. She looked like she was middle school age but there was something about her. "She's so beautiful." Jadeite said putting a hand to the girl's cheek. "I've never seen her before, but I feel so attracted to her."<p>

"Stay away from Rei-chan!" Jadeite turned his head to see Sailor Moon standing there, alone. "The pretty guardian in a Sailor Suit, the Guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted doing her entrance.

"I have been waiting for you Sailor Moon." Jadeite said turning to the lone Sailor.

"You let everyone go, you... you... Who are you?" Sailor Moon shouted. She was trying to stay calm but found it impossible. In every fight she had gone into she had always had Mercury or Tuxedo Mask, or even Danny and Luna watching her back, but this time she was all on her own.

"My name is Jadeite. I'm one of the Four Generals of the Dark Kingdom!" He shouted before throwing a dark green energy sphere at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon screamed and fell back with the attack going straight over her, but then Jadeite only through another one.

"Help!" Sailor Moon cried. And help came. A rose flew through the air and collided with the dark sphere. Sailor Moon looked back as saw the cavalry that had arrived. "Tuxedo Mask, Danny-kun!" She shouted as the two boys ran forward.

Danny ran over to where he saw Sam and Rei laying on the ground as Tuxedo Mask got between Sailor Moon and Jadeite. "Take this!" Tuxedo Mask shouted as he throw a rose at the dark general, but it was simply blasted away.

"Is that all you can do?" Jadeite laughed. "You cannot compare to my abilities!" As he shouted his hands glowed bright green and beams of blue light came straight at Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask lifted his cape to use it as a shield between them and the blue energy as he held Sailor Moon close to keep her safe. But ice began to form around the cape as they coward from the energy. "I will freeze you, and bring you to our great ruler!"

"Moon-nee-sama, Tuxedo-nii!" Danny shouted causing Rei and Sam to start to stir.

"Danny?" Rei said confused as she looked around. Then she saw Jadeite attacking Sailor Moon.

"What, do you mean you lured us here!" Sailor Moon shouted in panic from next to Tuxedo Mask. They were using there combined auras to hold back the ice as best they could.

"Are you... Usagi-san?" Rei said in surprised as she recognized Usagi's hair and voice.

"No I'm not! I am definitely not Usagi!" Sailor Moon shouted making it very clear that she was.

"Why to go." Sam said face palming. "I guess it wasn't like we weren't going to tell her anyways, but still."

"Why are you... fighting?" Rei asked still confused.

The ice was starting to get around Tuxedo Mask's cape. "I need to... I need to help them." Danny said getting up.

"What, but you can't!" Rei said to the little boy.

"I'm the only one that can right now. You don't remember being Mars, so I have to help." Danny said looking at the dark general attacking Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, he looked at all the children that had been kidnapped. "I'll... I'll..." He started to feel himself giving in to the anger, his vision turning black as he closed his eyes. "I'll punish you." He whispered.

Danny rushed the dark general as his eyes and hands burst into brilliant green light. Jadeite turned to him just in time to receive a hard punch to the face that sent him flying across the wide empty hallway and into a support pillar. "Raaahhaaa!" Danny shouted wildly.

He rushed Jadeite again but the general dodged his wild swing which smashed straight through the pillar that had been behind him. "Such dark power." Jadeite said surprised. He had not watched the first two fights that the Sailor Scouts had won and was not aware of the boy's existence. He prepared an attack for the boy but was interrupted by a golden disc flying through the air that he had to dodge. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were free of some of the ice.

Tuxedo Mask through a rose at the man but Jadeite put up a green shield that stopped the rose dead. "I told you your powers are insignificant!" He shouted before turing to Danny who was again rushing him. "And I think I would like you better as a popsicle!" A wave of blue energy hit Danny head on, but unlike Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, Danny was not able to defend himself with his aura. The ice quickly engulfed his entire body and he was frozen solid.

"Danny-kun, no!" Sam and Sailor Moon cried out.

"Now for you two!" Jadeite shouted and turned to the remaining two heroes. The ice caught them off guard this time and froze there arms solid before they could react.

But to Jadeite's surprise Rei and Sam jumped him and grabbed his arms to stop his attacks. "Don't get in my way! Step back!" Jadeite shouted. He managed to throw the smaller girl off but Rei held on tight.

"No!" Rei said determined.

"You dare touch me, your just an ordinary human." Jadeite sneered as ice started to form around Rei's hand.

"I am not ordinary!" Rei said angrily. "I've got power too." Her hair parted and the symbol of Mars appeared on her forehead as he frozen had began to glow red hot, melting the ice. "I won't let you hurt anyone, anymore!" Jadeite stumbled back as the ice exploded. Rei got enough vision of the silver palace and held her forehead confused. "What was that?"

"Yeah! Danny-kun was right! Rei is a Sailor Scout! Quickly Luna give her a pen so..." Sailor Moon stopped as she realized that Luna wasn't there. "Oh no! Without a transformation pen, Rei can't use her full power!"

"So you were a Sailor Scout all along then?" Jadeite said sneering. "But you can't use your powers. Lucky me, two Scouts in one day." He laughed. Rei backed away in fear a little as the dark general came closer. But none of them noticed Danny's reaction to the planets light.

* * *

><p>Danny was again in the dreamed up clearing with his sensei standing over him. "Why do you even try? It isn't like you have any talent for fighting. So why are you going through all this trouble? What do you want this power for?" The masked man asked the little prince who was collapsed at his feet gasping with exhaustion.<p>

"I... all the servants and knights at the castle... they talk about me when they don't think I'm around." Danny said. "They say that am corrupt and that I will bring nothing but trouble..."

"So you want revenge then?" The masked man asked.

"No... Because I don't care about all that. Because the Sailor Scouts, and Endymion-nii, and my Okaa-sama and Onee-sama. They all are so nice to me. So, I want to become stronger. I want to be strong enough to protect all of them." Danny said as he pushed himself up. "I will make sure that none of them get hurt!" Now the masked man was really laughing. "Ha! It isn't nice to laugh, Sensei!" Danny shouted angrily.

The teacher turned his back on Danny. "Onyx." He said simply. Danny looked confused. "You will address me as Onyx-sensei." He said smugly.

Danny grin. "Yes, Onyx-sensei!" Then he tilted his had a little. "Does this mean you will start calling me by my name, Onyx-sensei?"

"Don't push it, brat." Onyx said sharply. "Now show me the power that you would use to protect those you care for!" Danny frowned and took a deep breath. "Do not fear your power, the power is there for you to use. If you control it, it cannot control you."

He concentrated on his feelings for his friends and family and felt the power grew. Danny could feel himself pulling it out. His hands were shining a mixture of dark green and pure silver. If the day ever came when he would have to protect his family, he would be ready.

* * *

><p>Jadeite stopped his advance on Rei as the frozen form of Danny began to shake. Danny's eyes shot open and shone green straight through the ice as it began to crack in places. "What's this?" Jadeite said in his shock as the ice exploded everywhere pushing him away from Rei.<p>

Danny stood up straight and looked over at the group. His eyes were dark green but they lacked the savage look that they had held every time before. The bandage that had been wrapped around his head came loose and fell away revealing a burn mark that was quickly healing.

As the burn faded from existence entirely, a black mark could be seen left in the center of Danny's forehead behind his bangs; a black crescent, opening downwards. "Impossible." Jadeite said as he stared at Danny. "That mark. It's the mark of the Black Moon Clan's Royal family. But why would one of them be working with the Sailor Scouts?"

But the serious moment was lost when Danny sneezed. "Geez, it was cold in there." He said rubbing his arms for warmth.

"Danny-kun, you're alright!" Sam said relieved.

Danny scratched his head. "Yeah, why, what happened?" He said confused but then shouted in surprised and jumped to the side as a blast of dark green energy came flying at him from was scrambling around on all fours trying to dodge the blast. "Stop that!" He shouted tearing up a bit. No one could believe the difference between this boy and the berserking monster from just a few moments ago.

"He's acting like Sailor Moon." Sam grumbled.

"Stop this bad joke!" Jadeite shouted and through a larger blast at Danny. Danny's eyes caught the fact that the unconscious civilians were all on the ground behind him. 'I can't move, I have to stop it, I will stop it!' Danny shouted in his own mind as he turned to the blast. He lifted up his hands and a wall of green energy appeared, just like the one that Jadeite himself had used. It blocked the attack which bounced off and smashed into a nearby wall.

"Be careful. You could have hurt somebody!" Danny shouted from behind his shield.

"That's the point!" Jadeite shouted back as he used his ice rays again on Danny's shield to stop him from dropping it. "I will will capture all of you and then feed your energies to the Great Ruler!"

"Moon... Tiara... Boomerang!" Sailor Moon shot off her signature attack which hit Jadeite in the side and stopped the ice rays. The villain shouted in pain as he tried to stand up to the attack. "The tiara isn't enough!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Danny dropped his shield and then just like in his dreams he called on all the power he could. His right hand was burning bright with green youki energy. He dropped down into a stance and making his hand into a claw like shape and holding it at shoulder level. "Shadow... Lunar Fang!" Danny shouted as he pulled his hand down and across his body leaving a ribbon like trail of green as it went. The wave of the green energy flew straight at Jadeite who was in no position to dodge. He screamed in pain as he was sandwiched between the two attacks before there was an explosion.

Jadeite was standing before them, incredibly injured, but still breathing. "Curses." Was all his said before he disappeared, running from the fight.

"He's gone." Rei said looking as if she was still trying to understand what was going on. Danny's hands and eyes started to lose there green glow and the black crescent disappeared from his forehead.

"Danny-kun. You were in control this time." Sailor Moon said happily congratulating the little boy who grinned just as wide.

"Um, not meaning to burst your happy party, but how do we get out of here?" Sam said looking around the large nearly endless hallway.

"We could always take the bus." Tuxedo Mask said. Before any of them could think he was just being ironic he pointed at the city bus that the villains had been using to kidnap people.

"Yeah that will do." Sam said. They loaded all the unconscious children onto the bus and began there trip back home. Along the way Danny and Usagi both fell asleep, tired from the day's fight, leaving Sam to explain to Rei what was going on and giving Tuxedo Mask a chance to slip away before they could ask him any questions.

That night, Danny would sleep easy, he wasn't afraid of his powers anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? I really didn't know how to wrap up this chapter and was tired as I was coming to the end so I just left it like this.<strong>

**I took out Mercury and Luna teleporting into the place using plot convince methods, which left Rei unable to really participate in the fight.**

**In the Sailor Moon show from back in the day, I vaguely remember there being a Black Moon Clan and all of the major people in it being a bunch of guys named after different jewels; Diamond, Sapphire, Ruby... so on. But they were all princes. So I am making their uncle and former king Onyx who will die defending the Moon, just like Queen Serenity did.**

**Danny is afraid of Mars because of scolding received in a previous life do to the fact that he was always sneaking out of the palace to get beaten up... I mean trained. **

**I kind of pushed through this chapter pretty fast and only proof read it about four times before putting it up. Mostly because I am putting this story off to the side so I can concentrate on my DPXSoulEater story, which only needs two or three more chapters to be finished. So please forgive any added spelling and grammar errors. Also forgive the fact that I probably will not update this story again for a few days... maybe two weeks or so.**

**(P.S./Spoiler Warning) Is there anyone who hasn't realized that Onyx is Danny's father?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>"Onyx-sensei, how come I start coughing up mist every time I'm near youki aura?" Danny asked his masked teacher as they took a break from training.<p>

"You ask too many question, brat." Onyx grumbled. But Danny just waited a few seconds. He had gotten used to the way Onyx acted and knew that if he just waited a few minutes that he would tell Danny anyways. "The original members of the Black Moon Clan took youki into themselves in order to hunt it down to protect the main body of the Moon Kingdom. The traits became hereditary, our blood reacts to the presence of powerful youki, and you are the same way."

"So then... my Otou-san was a member of the Black Moon Clan?" Danny said looking up to see the earth in the sky above him. "I never met him, and nobody ever talks about him. My Okaa-sama only says that he was a good man."

"Like I care. You talk to much." Onyx said turning to the boy. "If you have enough energy to blabber on like this, then you have enough energy to train. On your feet!" Danny did as he said and went down into a fighters stance as the vision began to fade.

* * *

><p>"Danny, you're on the roof again." Jazz said sticking her head out the window as she woke up her little brother. "Honestly Danny, this needs to stop. You could get hurt."<p>

Danny sat up and started to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Good morning, Onee-san..." He yawned as he stretched out like a cat.

"Geez, Danny! Hurry up and get changed, I don't want to be late for school." Jazz said before going back inside. Danny crawled in through the window and started getting ready for school. The control he had gained over his actions while using his powers had not stopped him from making his way up onto the roof every night.

"We're off!" Jazz shouted to their mother as they headed out the door. It was just an ordinary morning as Jazz met up with her friend Star and they all walked towards school. Danny found that his crush on his sisters blond friend had faded since he had met Usagi and the others. So he really wasn't paying all that much attention to what they were saying.

Along there path to school they spotted a police barricade where they were checking people's IDs and Danny noticed Officer Kuno. "Kuno-san!" Danny shouted running up to the officer who turned to him and smiled.

"Oh, Danny-kun. Heading to school are you?" He said cheerfully to the boy who nodded. "Well thats good, say hello to Manson-san for me."

"Alright." Danny said before looking around. "What's going on here? Why is there a police barricade?" He asked confused.

"Well some royals from a small country are holding a big ball and the local law informant has been pulled to help with security because of some secret national treasure that they are moving around." Kuno said shaking his head. "They could put all this together but were to cheep to hire a private security team to check everything out before hand. Don't they know that this kind of thing isn't supposed to be our job." Then the officer laughed and scratched the back of his head. "But you don't have time to listen to me complain. Just run along to school. You can come and visit me later if you really feel like it."

"Ok!" Danny shouted before running along to catch up to his sister.

* * *

><p>"Sorry we're late!" Danny said as he and Sam ran up to Rei, Ami, and Luna at the arcade after school. "Sam-chan had to stay after school because she wouldn't stop arguing with our teacher."<p>

"He is a jerk." Sam said crossing her arms and giving a small huff.

"Figures as much." Rei said giving a small smile. "But you two aren't the latest. Usagi-chan isn't here yet ether."

"She got detention for falling asleep in class." Luna explained rolling her eyes a little at the antics of her charge.

"Now that sounds just like her." Sam chuckled. Then Usagi came in through the door. "Speak of the devil."

"Thanks for waiting for me." Usagi said coming up to them all smiles. "I stayed up late last night and fell asleep during class." Usagi admitted rubbing the back of her head.

"Now there are three Sailor Guardians." Luna said turning to the group of middle school girls.

"I still can't believe that I'm a guardian of justice." Rei said frowning a little. "I'm already sick of fighting youma." She said. In truth though, she had yet to fight one after she found out the she was Mars.

"Who are the youma anyways?" Ami asked.

"I'm not sure who they are, either." Luna admitted.

"But we became Sailor Scouts to defeat Youma, right?" Ami said.

"Not only that. Your true mission is to find and protect our Princess." Luna said catching Danny's attention. "You are all her guardians."

Danny couldn't understand. 'But isn't Moon-nee-sama our princess?' He asked himself.

"Why didn't you tell us all this two weeks ago?" Sam said crossing her arms and glaring at the cat.

"Because it wouldn't do us any good. I think that the princess's powers have been sealed away, so that the enemy can't find her easily." Luna explained though Sam still seemed a little angry about it.

"Sealed? Why?" Ami asked ever the curious one.

"It's very likely that our Princess may possess the Legendary Silver Crystal." Luna said looking up at the group. "It's a jewel that contains unlimited power, and if the enemy gets it, it would be a catastrophe."

"Now that you mention it, the youma were looking for the Legendary Silver Crystal, as well." Ami said thinking aback.

"Didn't they also mention a Mystic Onyx Cluster? What's that do? Is it another jewel of power of some kind?" Sam asked.

Luna shook her head. "The Onyx Cluster is not like the Silver Crystal. Were the Silver Crystal is a jewel that produces power, the Onyx Cluster is a jewel that contains energies. It is a prison that holds all the darkest creatures in the history of the solar system. Needless to say, it would be a disaster if the Dark Kingdom got there hands on ether crystal."

"The Princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal, and the Mythic Onyx Cluster. I wish we had a clue." Rei said a little overwhelmed.

"You Scouts are the key." Luna said confusing the girls. "When all the Sailor Guardians are awakened, the seal will be broken, and we will know where the Princess is."

"We are... keys to finding a clue." Ami said.

That is when they all noticed that Usagi and Danny had lost interest and went to go play a video game. "Usagi-chan... you're supposed to be the leader, since you were the first one to become a Sailor Scout." Luna complained a little as the two were just playing around. "And Danny-kun has been the only one who has successfully identified dormant Sailor Scouts."

"Hey Luna. That Jadeite guy said that Danny was from the Royal Family of the Black Moon Clan. What is that?" Sam asked the talking cat.

"He did? This is the first time I've heard of such a thing." Luna said surprised. "The Black Moon Clan... I can't say it rings any bells, but if feels like it should." Luna said frowning. "I will need to look this up in the computer's archives."

"What... there is a computer archive?" Sam said surprised. "Then how come we don't know anything?"

"Give me a break, the thing is ten thousand years old. We're lucky it runs at all. Let allow that any of the memory survived. And it was put here before whatever happened that caused the fall of the moon kingdom." Luna said in her defense.

"Maybe Fen... Danny-kun knows something." Rei said looking to the boy. She was doing her best to try to act friendly, but she didn't have much experience and the youki that the boy gave off put her on edge.

"Why would Danny-kun know something?" Ami asked confused as to the logic of it.

"He knew that I was Mars before I ever transformed or had my planetary symbol. He might know something." Rei reasoned. "Danny-kun..." She tried to get his attention but he and Usagi were to wrapped up in their game. Rei's eye twitched in frustration. "Would you two pay attention!" Rei shouted causing both of them to jump. Danny ducked behind Usagi and looked around still scared of Rei.

Rei flinched back as she realized that she had scared the little boy again. There was a comedic failure sound. "Oh, we lost our game." Usagi said disappointed.

"Usagi-san, you need to pay more attention." Rei scowled her. "We aren't just having these meeting for fun."

"We aren't? Does that me we've accomplished anything new?" Usagi asked surprised.

"Well... no but..." Rei admitted.

"She's got a point. We know as little now as we ever did." Sam admitted. "Maybe if you guys could take one of those youma's alive or something so we could interrogate them."

"Or we could just ask Danny." Rei said quickly trying to get things back on track.

"What!? But I'm not a youma." Danny said trying his best to hide behind Usagi.

"What... I... that isn't what I meant." Rei said as Usagi glared at her. "What I was trying to ask was how you knew that I was Mars."

"Because I could sense the light coming from you." Danny said from behind Usagi.

Rei's face twitched slightly. "I meant, how you knew I was Mars and not a different Scout?"

"Um... Because you're scary." Danny said blushing.

"What!? Why you..." Rei said and Danny ducked even further behind Usagi, as Usagi and Sam tried to hide their giggles. "What I want to know, is do you know anything about the identities of the other scouts, or the Silver Crystal or the Onyx Cluster?"

"I don't think so... in all the dreams I've had, I never saw any of the Scouts faces... other than Ami-san." Danny said tilling his head.

"Well that was a dead end fast." Sam chuckled then she grabbed Danny's wrist. "Come on Danny-kun. We were going to go see if you couldn't find anymore of those scouts." She said before dragging him off. Danny barely had enough time to wave goodbye before he was out of sight.

* * *

><p>"What gives?" Danny said as they exited the arcade. "We weren't planning on patrolling today."<p>

"Um... yeah." Sam said a little awkwardly as they walked along. "Listen... you know that stupid ball that the people from the Kingdom of D are putting together?"

"Yeah, I heard officer Kuno complaining about it." Danny said shrugging. "Why?"

"Well... my 'parents' are really nobles from the Kingdom of D, and I'm supposed to go to represent the family." Sam said, spitting the word 'parents'.

"You're from the Kingdom of D? But you seem so..." Danny was looking for the word.

"Japanese? Yeah, I'm not really blood related to my parents, it was just trendy for a while to adopt a kid." Sam said bitterly. "Sure I don't have to worry about living in the orphanage anymore, but I don't exactly get real parents either. They sent me to Tokyo so that I wouldn't embarrass them."

"Oh..." Danny said realizing that he had never seen Sam's parents. His family wasn't great, but at least they were around and tried. After everything that had happened, they were more worried than ashamed of him.

"Anyways, I have to go to the stupid ball, but I'd rather not be there alone. So... you know... Could you come along with me, keep me company? I hear misery love it." Sam joked giving Danny a hopeful smile.

"Um... sure I guess." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd have to get my mom's permission, but I think it should be alright."

Sam grinned again. "Thanks, maybe if we're lucky a youma or two will come rampaging through and we can have some fun." She said before running on ahead.

"You have a weird definition of fun..." Danny sweat dropped before chasing after her.

* * *

><p>"This suit thing is so stiff." Danny grumbled as he walked with Sam through the front gates. He was dress in a ordinary black suit as was wearing a mask like Tuxedo Mask's, only black instead of white. "Why does Tuxedo-nii dress like this?"<p>

"Just be glad you aren't in a dress." Sam said from next to him. Danny would never say it out loud, but the purple ballroom gown actually looked good on her. She wore a purple mask over the top half of her face. "Though I suppose at least I'm not running around in a miniskirt."

They had only just passed the double doors into the mansion, when a shiver ran through Danny's body and a puff of white smoke exited his mouth. Sam's eyes widened. "Please tell me that really happened?" She said hopefully.

"Youma... three of them." Danny said concentrating on his sixth sense. "No wait, it's Jadeite again, or someone that feels like him, and two normal youma... If you can call youma normal."

"Three of them." Sam said now seeming a little concerned. "There's never been more than one before. Why did they send so many to this place? If they are looking for youthful energy than they sure came to the wrong place. There is nothing but a bunch of stuffy rich people here."

"I don't know, but we should get Moon-nee-sama and the rest of the scouts." Danny said.

"Get us for what?" Danny jumped and hid behind Sam as best he could as his subconscious recognized the voice of Rei coming from behind him. She was standing beside Ami and both were wearing pretty dresses with matching tiaras, Rei's in red and Ami's in blue.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked putting her hands on her hips. "Something tells me you didn't get an invite."

"And you did?" Rei countered.

"Yes, actually." Sam said with an air of superiority, even though she hated being there.

"Usagi-chan was very... insistent on wanting to come and pretty much dragged us along." Ami admitted.

"I came because I thought that I sensed an evil aura over this place. Though I guess it was just you." Rei said looking down at Danny who winced and looked at the ground. "What... I... I didn't mean it like that!" Rei said quickly as Sam glared at her.

"It... it's ok." Danny said from behind Sam. "I sensed something too. I think that Jadeite is here, and two other Youma. I think they are in the right wing of the mansion, second floor." He paused as he looked for other energies. "I can sense Moon-nee-sama, and I think she is with Tuxedo-nii right now. His energy is a bit weaker than everyone one elses... I mean other than the normal humans."

Rei and Ami exchanged looks and nodded. "Sam-chan, you and Danny-kun go get Usagi-chan and tell her what's going on. Rei-chan and I will scoop of the situation with the youma." Ami said seriously.

"Alright, come on, Danny-kun." Sam said pulling the boy along behind her.

* * *

><p>Danny and Sam entered the ball room where some people in suits and dresses were dancing to classical music. They moved about the edge of the group until they got to the balcony area, where they could look in on the dances through a small hole in the crowd.<p>

"There they are." Sam said pointing to a pair in the very middle of the room. Danny's eyes locked on the pair and he was immediately lost in a vision.

Usagi was in a pink dress and tiara as she danced with Tuxedo Mask who was dressed in his normal suit and mask, only without the hat or cape. But what Danny saw was a young woman in a flowing white gown dancing with a man in deep blue armor in the middle of a shimmering silver banquet hall that far exceeded the glory of the mansion they were in.

"Come on, lets get them." Sam said trying to move forward but Danny grabbed her arm.

"Wait." Danny said quickly.

"What? Why?" Sam asked confused. "We need to tell Usagi-san about the youmas."

Danny shook his head. "No... they look so happy. We can take care of the youmas ourselves this time and just let her and Tuxedo-nii enjoy the night." Danny insisted.

Sam blinked at him. "You... you're going to willingly fight? You've just been running away up till now unless you're cornered. What's the deal?"

"I... I am scared... But I want Moon-nee-sama to be happy." Danny said closing a fist in front of him. He looked up at Sam and she could see burning green eyes behind his mask that took her breath away. "And for that, I will fight."

* * *

><p>Officer Hiroku Kuno was just your average small town keeper of the peace. Until recently, the more eventful thing he would have to deal with was arranging streets to be closed before a parade, but now all that was starting to change. All kinds of thing were happening around his district in Tokyo Japan.<p>

He didn't know much about it, but he knew that it was centered around the Sailor Scouts and the monsters that they fought. Then again, everyone knew that. But what Kuno knew that the rest of the world didn't, was that little Fenton Danny was somehow involved.

He could still remember the day that the first monster sighting had happened in the jewelry store at the edge of his district. He had been one of the first on the scene. Danny had been seriously hurt by whatever monster had been there. Kuno had lost sleep thinking about how horrible it was that something like that would happen to such a good kid.

But then the incidence started happening. Danny started getting into fights with thugs and robbers, only for the little eight year old to take them all down. Each time he would have beaten the guys to a bloody pulp and could never remember what happened. Kuno had also seen him at four other monster sightings, leaving the area with that Sam girl just before the Sailor Scouts arrived and the monster revealed itself. This lead Kuno to believe that Danny had something to do with the Sailor Scouts. Though it only made the officer worried for the little guy's safety.

But all the monster incidents had made Kuno a little paranoid. So when the Kingdom of D ignored their recommendations for local private security firms that they had positive experience with in the passed to hire a small group that was supposedly based in England to keep watch over Princess D during their ball, Kuno was a little annoyed. But when he saw that the guys running the security detail didn't seem to know anything about the business he because suspicious.

After calling up a few contacts, Kuno found out that all documents of the firm known as 'Kingdom Guard' were only a week old but dated to be older, and had appeared the day after the ball was announced to the world. All the people who recommended it were in the hospital with mysterious comas, like some that had popped up around Tokyo whenever a monster was involved with something.

Kuno had tried to talk to his superiors, only to find them acting like vegetables and telling him that it was all taken care of and that he should just go home early that day. They didn't even realize it was supposed to be his day off.

Kuno didn't know what to do, but if a monster was behind the security at the ball and something happened to Princess D, or the hundreds of VIPs were in the building, then it would be an international incident.

So even though most would say that he had just seen to many American Scifi Action movies, Kuno loaded up his standard hand guns and put on a bullet proof vest that he could squeeze underneath a tuxedo and went to the ball, using his ID from when he was with security during the morning checks to get in.

Kuno had quickly spotted Princess D going into the right wing of the mansion where they had stashed the Legendary Treasure of the Kingdom of D. He hardly glanced at the Princess though in her comically thick glasses, since he was to busy looking at the three people that were tailing her. A woman in a shape business dress who had been there when the normal police were relieved of duty, and two other large hulking men that looked like your stereo typical dumb bodyguards.

Kuno followed them out as fast as he could, trailing them back to the very room were the treasure was being kept in a safe. He could hear the princess's voice inside. "Nobody cares about me. They just want to see the treasure." She said miserably.

"That's right." An creepy echoing voice said from inside of the room. "So just hand the treasure over and we will be on our way."

"Who... who are you?" Princess D said, her voice full of terror. "Someone, help!"

Kuno kicked open the door to see that the three 'guards' and strange glowing green eyes. Pulling out his guns he started to fire rounds off into the heads of the monster. "D-hime-sama, come with me, if you want to live!" Kuno shouted. Ok, so he had watched way too many American Scifi Action movies, but he would never be able to use that line again.

"Ha... Hai!" Princess D shouted and made for the door carrying a large chest that must have held the Kingdom's treasure. Kuno was about to yell at the girl to just leave it, when the three guards began to move towards him. It was then that he remembered just how effective bullets were in American Scifi Action movies.

"That was a big mistake, officer." The woman said with a echoing masculine voice. The bullet hadn't even penetrated the skin. The Princess screamed as one of the monsters rushed forward and punched Kuno in the gut sending him flying back into the wall on the opposite side of the wide halls.

Kuno was really glad for that bullet proof jacket as he desperately tried to regain the air in his lungs. "You humans should really remember your place in this world. You are nothing more than food." The guard said as he approached the officer.

"Akuryo Taisan!" A wave of fire appeared on the ground between the monsters and the humans driving the monster guard back. "Stay back creatures of evil! You will not have them!"

As the smokeless fire died down, two girls in sailor suits were standing in the middle of the hall. The one that had been talking was in red and had black hair, the other was in blue with blue hair. "Oh, you must be the Sailor Scouts that I've been hearing about." The woman said still in the strange male voice that echoed. A shimmer of green flames passed over her and in her place was a young man, probably only 17 years old, with long blond hair worn in a ponytail who was dressed in a white military uniform. Why was the man disguising himself as a female guard? "Shouldn't there be another one of you? And where is that pet monster brat of yours?"

"We can take care of you ourselves!" The one in red barked. "I am the Guardian of Love and Fire, the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!" She said in some kind of strange intro sequence that Kuno didn't understand.

Next was the girl in blue. "And I am the Guardian of Love and Intelligence. Sailor Mercury!" She shouted while doing her own pose. "Douse yourself in water, and repent!"

"What... what the heck is going on here?" Princess D said even more confused than the officer.

"You two need to get out of here, we will do our best to hold them off." Sailor Mercury said not taking her eyes off of the offending group.

"Ri...right." Kuno said as he struggled up from the ground and grabbed the princess's hand. "Come with me, Hime-sama."

The man woman watched as the two ran before turning to one of the monsters. "Kameko, you take care of the Scouts while Hanranma and I go after the Silver Crystal." The man said.

"The Silver Crystal!?" Mercury and Mars said in shock. But before they could react one of the two guards began to grow, his tuxedo taring up to reveal a large dark green turtle that was covered in black slate like scales. The sailors had to dodge a spray of the black scales that gave the other two youma a chance to go after the princess and the police officer.

"They're getting away!" Mars shouted as the turtle youma moved between them and the path the others had taken.

"There is nothing we can do now. We while just have to hope that Danny and Sam found Sailor Moon." Mercury said as she prepared for their fight.

* * *

><p>"What is going on?" The Princess of the Kingdom of D asked the police officer who was quickly dragging her out an emergency side door to the mansion, activation a fire alarm as he did. "Who are those people?"<p>

"I'm sorry, Hime-sama, but I don't really know. All I know is that the private security firm that your parents hired was a fake, a front put up by a group of monsters." Kuno said as they moved quickly towards the gate. "But we need to get out of here. Just leave everything to the Sailor Scouts, they've successfully dealt with these monsters before."

"And were do you think you're going?" Kuno came to a grinding halt as their path was blocked by two of the monsters from the hall. "You foolish humans. Give me the Silver Crystal!" The woman turned man shouted before throwing a sphere of green energy at them.

Kuno didn't have any time to react as the ball of death came at him, but instead of being reduced to ashes, a semitransparent dark green wall appeared between him and the attack.

"Ah, so this is the rumored pet monster that the Sailor Scouts have been keeping." The monster said causing Kuno to look around. He spotted a small boy in at tuxedo and black mask, with a black crescent on his forehead, standing right in front of him. But even with the glowing green eyes and hands Kuno could tell that the boy could only be Fenton Danny. "How does it feel to be the dog for your natural enemy?"

"I'm... I'm not afraid of you, Jadeite!" Danny shouted trying to stop himself from trembling.

The monster man blinked. "You think I am Jadeite? Don't compare me to him! I am Zoisite! One of the four dark generals!" The man shouted.

"Oh... sorry?" Danny said confused. Wasn't Jadeite also one of the four dark generals?

Zoisite glared. "Hanranma, take care of the brat!" The second of the big bodyguard monsters began to ground and a second butt came out of his first one. The duel lower bodies began to change a bit and grew black hair as the man became a centaur. He was holding a large bow that had an arrow of green fire on it and was glaring down at Danny.

"Ewk!" Danny shouted as he dodged an arrow.

Zoisite went for the two normal humans. "Give me the Silver Crystal!" He shouted angrily.

"Shadow... Lunar Fang!" Danny shouted and unleashed a slash like wave of the green energy that Zoisite only barely managed to dodge. "Leave them alone!"

Zoisite cursed. "I thought I told you to take care of the boy you useless horse!" He shouted.

Hanranma shot another arrow at Danny who yelped and dodged. "Stop that!" Danny whined loudly. But the centaur pulled back another flaming green arrow. "I said stop!" Danny shouted his own hands bursting into bright green flames. "Shadow... Lunar Fang!" The ribbon of green energy pushed back the arrow and smashed into the youma, knocking it back and down.

But the youma began to get be up. "You foolish child! Do you think that you can destroy a youma with youki!?" Zoisite laughed at the child's attempts. "You cannot win this fight. Youma can only be finished by being purified! Which you cannot do!"

Danny was panting a little. Using that big attack twice had taken a bit out of him. 'How am I supposed to beat him? I thought people of the Black Moon Clan specialized in fighting youma. How did they do it?'

A sharp pain shot through Danny's head and an image of a black crystal appeared in his mind's eye. It was an ugly thing, glowing a wicked shade of green and unrefined. But then Danny could hear the voice of Onyx-sensei. "In order to fight the darkness, the members of the Black Moon Clan had to accept it into them."

Danny looked up at the centaur youma that was still slowly getting back up. Danny didn't know what he was doing, but he had been finding that he rarely did anymore. He ran straight towards the centaur and jumped up, placing his hands on it's head. "Evil... Containment Wave!" Danny shouted. The youki energy from Danny's hands pushed into the youma's body and grabbed onto the youma's youki. It then began to pull the youki out of the youma that tried to resist, but was still in the process of getting up.

As Danny finished pulling all the youki out of the youma, it's body turned to ashe and fell apart. "He... he destroyed it." Zoisite said surprised.

Danny was on the ground on his knee after the experience, but then he began to scream in pain, falling over to ground as he clutched at his chest.

A grin spread across dark generals face. "Oh, you didn't destroy him, you absorbed him into your body. That's a dangerous move. A youma's youki is their very being, if planted into clay they can take on physical form, but when you absorb it directly into your body it started attacking you from within." Zoisite said walking straight past Danny to the Princess and police officer. Kuno tried to step in front of him but was easily slapped to the side by Zoisite's super strength. "I'll be taking that." Zoisite said pulling the chest out of Princess D's hands. The girl passed out as he took a bit of her energy to stop her from resisting. "At last, the Legendary Silver Crystal is..." He started as he opened the chest, but then his face fell and he closed the chest again. "Son of a... How is this considered a legendary treasure? You should hide it away out of embarrassment!" He shouted before throwing the box to the side.

He was prepared to just leave when he noticed Danny's chest glowing. The boy was calming down as all the energy he absorbed from Hanranma being to focus inside of his chest and then started to disappear. "How can you..." Zoisite started but then a grin crossed his face again. "I might not have gotten the Silver Crystal, but that boy is probably worth something. At the very least his energy would be quite valuable to our Great Ruler."

"Moon Twilight Flash!" A beam of light hit Zoisite in the chest and forced him back. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask stood between him and Danny. "You leave him alone!" She shouted threateningly one hand on a new tiara she was wearing, the organ of the beam of light.

Zoisite sneered as the other two Sailor Scouts showed up. "As much as I hate to leave empty handed I suppose there is no winning for me here." He said jumping up into the air. "But let me leave you with this bit of information. During the great war that ended the Silver Kingdom, the members of the Black Moon Clan fought under the banner of the Dark Kingdom." He said with a grin. "I wonder if that boy will remain loyal to you, when his memory returns and he recalls what your people did to his." Zoisite began to laugh as he disappeared from sight.

"Danny-kun, Danny-kun, are you alright? Speak to me." Sailor Moon said her voice full of concern. "Why were you fighting by yourself? You should have come and gotten me."

Danny looked over at her. "Sorry, Moon-nee-sama. I... I'm sorry your night with Tuxedo-nii was ruined." He said giving a pained smile. "I'm... I'm really tired now. Good night." He said before closing his eyes and falling to sleep.

"Oh Danny-kun..." Sailor Moon said softly as she hugged the boy to her chest.

"Hey!" Kuno said getting the hero's attention. He was pulling himself up, holding onto a injured arm. "Not trying to disrupt anything, but if you want to get out of here before any other police officers come around and start asking questions, I suggest you leave now." They blinked at him in surprise. "Just make sure that Danny-kun is alright. I worry about the kid."

"Ri... right." Sailor Moon said before lifting the boy up and jumping away with the others.

Kuno looked around and sighed. "Kami, I was useless."

Princess D was starting to wake up. "My glasses... where are my glasses?" She asked as she felt around for them.

Kuno looked around and found them. "Here." He said holding them out to her but his jaw nearly dropped as he saw her face without the glasses. "Wow."

* * *

><p>Tuxedo Mask found Usagi resting out on the balcony with Danny's head in her lap as Princess D revealed the treasure of her country, which was a rather odd diamond stature of the very first Princess D. Definitely not the Legendary Silver Crystal.<p>

Tuxedo Mask went up to the sleeping beauty and brushed some of her hair out of her face before leaning in and giving her a kiss. "Get away from Usagi-chan!" Luna shouted causing the tuxedoed hero to lean back and look at the talking cat. "Who are you!? Why do you always appear before us!?" Luna demanded.

"It is because I am also looking for the Legendary Silver Crystal." Tuxedo Mask said calmly.

"Are you on our side, or are you an enemy?" Luna asked seriously.

"Who knows." Tuxedo Mask said looking away. "We are both after the same thing, so I might be your enemy." He said before jumping off the balcony and disappearing into the night.

Luna was left there alone with the sleeping two. "We don't know if Tuxedo Mask is an ally or enemy. And what about Danny-kun?" She mumbled to herself, thinking about what Zoisite had said. "What is the Black Moon Clan?"

* * *

><p><strong>So Sam kind of disappeared from this chapter once all the fighting started... Oh well. I'll have to give her an extremely girly gun that shots sparkles and rainbows, simply cause that is how the world of Sailor Moon works.<strong>

**I brought Kuno back, I don't know why I did, I can't even remember why I brought him into the picture in the first place... something about counseling. I feel like it does add perspective to everything, like why the cops are useless. I think I am going to have him be promoted to a detective because of this.**

**Danny gained a new attack. Just to tell you, his new power and the nature of the Mythic Onyx Cluster, were both based on the Fenton Thermos idea. In fact when they actually get the Onyx Cluster, I think I will have him carry it around in a thermos to keep the bad guys from sensing it, just for chuckles.**

**I considered skipping this episode in the anime all together, but I then decided against it, because it would show more character development and that Luna still doesn't trust Tuxedo Mask, or Danny, which is important for the next major plot point.**

**Some of you how are using your thinking caps probably know what is coming next... or you guess will just be like the people from my yugioh crossover story and refuse to think outside of the box.**


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go." Danny whined as his mom drove the family to a local counseling center for 'family counseling'. But just calling it that didn't fool anyone. Danny know who with was about. "I've stopped having the black outs and I'm not getting into fights anymore. Kuno-san said that I wouldn't have to if the trouble stopped."<p>

"Now Danny-kun, this isn't just about your... accidents. Our family just hasn't been comunicating as well as it should and I believe that some counseling will be good for the family." Maddie said, though Danny knew she was lying. He was starting to learn how to spot the signs of people lying to him because they think he is unstable.

"Come on Dannyo, it might be fun!" Fenton Jack shouted in his usual childish manner. Jack was one of those infuriating people who had never seemed to grow up, but at the same time he was really large for a Japanese man, standing at a massive six foot four and with shoulders like an ox. It was a little saddening that the eight year old Danny had out grown his father in maturity. Though his life was no where near as simple as it have been before.

"Danny, we all just want to know what we can do to help you." Jazz said not even trying to put of the farce. "It isn't just about the jewelry store. We haven't been there for you in the past and I see that now. But we really do want to help you as a family." Danny looked out the window as his red haired sister talked. 'Family' The word seemed so distant to him.

He had never looked anything like his other family members, other than the blue eyes, but even there his eyes were a shade of blue that was fair more crystal like than his parents and sister. He had learned a bit about genes and the like in school, but that didn't seem to apply to him. From what he had seen it didn't seem to apply to Usagi or Ami either.

Danny gave a heavy sigh, but then that sigh turned fridged and a white mist exited his mouth, causing snowflakes to form on the window. "We're here." Maddie said as they pulled in parking lot in front of a business building.

"Come on Danny, we're h..." Jazz started but the words were lost on her lips as she looked over at her little brother. She thought she saw a dark green glow burning inside of his eyes and her body stiffened in... fear. But the next moment the light was gone, but not the grim look on the eight year old's face as he looked up at the building. "Here." Jazz finished. 'Why? Why would I be afraid of Danny?' She asked herself as she got out of the car.

It was true that her little brother had got a... reputation for fighting people a lot bigger than him and having them land in the hospital, but Jazz knew that he would never do anything to hurt her. But that green light had seemed familiar. Had she imagined it?

Danny got out of the car but his face was grim. "Onee-san... this place is evil." Danny said not taking his eyes off the building, it seemed like he was concentrating on a certain room on the third floor.

Jazz was stunned. She didn't know what to do. It was clear that Danny hadn't wanted to go to counseling, could this be his attempt to get out of it? But last time she had ignored his words... things had gotten messing. The thing that confused her most was the way he delivered those words. The first time at the jewelry store, Danny had been scared out of his mind and was driven to tears as he begged to leave. But now, he was stating it as a fact and not looking away. Without any fear.

"Come on kids, we don't want to be late." Maddie said cheerfully. Danny got out of the car and started walking towards the building.

'Alright, there are several businesses that have offices in this building.' Danny thought as he looked at the brass plaques that named each one, there were fifteen plaques in all. 'It isn't like we are necessary going to be going to be going to the one that is evil.'

* * *

><p>"Oh you must be the Fentons. You're just in time." A short man with graying hair and a gray mustache said with what Danny recognized as fake cheer. It was only more clearly fake when he blinked and saw the man's real form; a venomous green blob with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and solid red eyes. A youma. 'Bertrand' was written on his desk plaque. "Spectra-san just finished her last meeting so go ahead and go in." He said pointing what Danny saw to be a snot like green arm towards a door on the other side of the room.<p>

"Thanks, we'll go right in then." Maddie said smiling, completely unaware the monster that she was talking to.

Danny followed behind his family, not letting his eyes move off of the Youma until the door was shut behind them. "Oh, good morning, are you the next group?" Another overly cheery voice asked causing Danny to turned around at look at the psychologist. "I'm Penelope Spectra, or I guess you would all say Spectra Penelope here in Japan. Oh I just love that."

Sitting behind a desk with a smile that would have caused Sam to have a heart attack at the sheer amount of happiness behind it, was a middle aged woman with bright crimson hair that was worn in a way that resembled a pair of horns and light green eyes. She was holding her hands in front of her on top of a file labeled Fentons. "I am really looking forward to helping your family get passed all this negative energy that is stopping you from functioning."

Danny could already tell that this was another monster, even before his vision blurred away her form and left a shriveled up mummy-like woman in her place, with the same red hair but with shriveled up skin and blood red eyes.

"So how about we get things started?" She said and what Danny saw as an evil grin passed over her face. Things were alway bad.

* * *

><p>Spectra was having a field day with this family. On the surface they each functioned just fine, but just underneath was a treasure trove of self loathing and guilt. Mr. Fenton may have acted childish, but he had deep regrets about how his work had alienated him from his family, a family that he hardly felt that he knew. A feeling that Spectra had done her best in order to strengthen.<p>

After all, she had no interest in helping them get over their problems. She was there to farm their misery and sadness so that she could present their negative energy to the Great Ruler. Even if she felt like she was being cheated in the whole ordeal. Having to do all the hard work only for the Dark Generals to get all the credit and the Great Ruler getting all the power.

She had moved on through her beginning analysis of Mrs. Fenton, finding that like her husband she had regrets about the distense between her and her children. The main reason for going over each of them quickly a first time was to plant a seed of darkness in there hearts to stop them from noticing that they were having their energy drained away. The seeds would also be used to see if any of them had any information on the Legendary Silver Crystal or the Mythic Onyx Cluster.

Not that Spectra thought that any of these humans would know anything about them. She personally thought that her superiors were idiots for even trying to use an everyday human to find a priceless legendary artifact. But to voice such an opinion would mean certain destruction.

Soon Spectra was moving on to the older sibling. "So, how about you tell Penelope about your problems." She said still using her fake cheerful smile.

"I... I don't really have any problems." Jazz said nervously.

Spectra gave a giggle. "Oh dear, everyone has problems. Don't worry, you can tell me." She said, looking Jazz straight in the eyes. Spectra's eyes glowed a sharper green and Jazz could feel her inhibitions fading.

"Don't tell her anything, Onee-san." Danny said sharply jarring Jazz away.

"Danny-kun, why would you say that? We came here to talk as a family." Maddie said confused as to her youngest child's out burst. He had been so quiet up until then. She tried to think of a reason why Danny might be acting this why, but it felt like there was a fog over her mind.

"It's alright, you can say anything in front of me." Spectra said trying to use her influence on Danny. "I'm your friend."

"You are not my friend, youma." Danny said sharply, letting his eyes flash green for a moment. Spectra's eyes widened in shock.

"Danny! You can't just go around insulting people like that." Maddie said, scolding the little boy, but his gaze never moved off of Spectra.

"It is quite alright, Mrs. Fenton." Spectra said keeping on her faked friendly smile. "I understand that little Danny-kun has had issues with... monsters in the past. This is probably just a sign of paranoia that he has built up." Spectra said, Jack and Maddie nodded as the darkness told them to do, but Jazz seemed unsure of everything. Last time Danny had said something like that, he had been completely right after all. But this new bravery that he was showing instead of fear. It left her baffled. "I think it is very in portent to speak to him one on one. It is often harder to younger children to open up to there own fears around their parents. I hope you understand."

Jack and Maddie nodded and started to lead Jazz out of the room. Jazz struggled at first but after a moment of making eye contact with Spectra she found herself forgetting why and followed them out.

"So you're the little monster boy, I am honestly surprised to find someone like you here." Spectra said still not letting the fake cheer drop, but her eyes had turned to their natural red.

Danny shifted away from her but he tried his best to stay brave. It had been a lot easier when he was protecting his sister, but know with Jazz out of the room he was no longer as sure of himself. "I'm... I'm not afraid of you." Danny said more for himself than for her. "I can destroy you." He added letting his eyes returned to the venomous green as the black crescent appeared on his forehead.

Spectra just laughed at him as if it was all just a joke. "Do you really think you can hurt me? Attacking your sensei would not look so well for you. They would probably take you away and place you in a mental hospital. After all, you are just a violent little monster." Spectra knew that she was playing with fire, but she could sense it now that the boy was no longer hiding himself. The deep well of negative energy that was inside of him.

Danny hesitated but the green disappeared from his eyes and the Black Moon Clan's mark faded off of his forehead. "I might not be able to do anything." Danny said not taking his eyes off of the youma. "But Moon-nee-sama will stop you. She won't let you hurt us."

"Oh? So you believe that Sailor Moon actually cares about you?" Spectra said. "Don't be silly child, your nothing but a tool to her, a pet monster that she will destroy once she no longer has any use for you."

Danny's eyes widened. "You... you're wrong..." He started but Spectra cut him off.

"I'm wrong am I? You are just a freak, a monster that still believes that it is human." Spectra said. "But you can't play make believe forever. And some day you will turn on them and they will destroy you. Just like any other." Spectra could feel that she was hitting the boy's greatest weakens, and the dark seed began to take root. "You think that you are somehow different, but you aren't. They hunt monsters. Sailor Moon never cared about you."

The seed took root and the boy's eyes lost focus as streams of tears came forth. "Now why don't you tell me all about it." Spectra said her grin turning evil. The boy's negative energy. There was so much. His fears, his doubts, his self hatred and his resentments; they all came flowing off of him in waves and Spectra greedily gathered them all.

So much energy. More than she had gathered in the entire week that she had been working in secret. 'But it will all go to the dark generals and the Great Ruler.' Spectra thought with resentment. But then she stopped. 'No, I will not tell them about this energy. I will keep it for myself. And then I will become more powerful than they are. It will be mine. All mine.'

* * *

><p><strong>This is only about the first fourth of the chapter, but since people apparently want proof that I haven't just dropped the story this is a preview. I have more than this complete, but this is the only natural cliff hanger. The problem is that it is so depressing that I find it a little hard to write for, since I usually write to cheer myself up a bit and distract myself from the fact that I am such a terrible person.<strong>

**I am disappointed that when I asked if anyone could guess what was going to happen next, no one bothered to try.**

**I think I made it fairly obvious what I was planning on doing.**


End file.
